<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迦周】同居人 by yz2_651</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774166">【迦周】同居人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651'>yz2_651</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：一个恶俗脑洞的突然展开。有强迫情节，少许路人情节，因为设定导致的ooc可能，充满恶趣味，写得很垃圾基本没什么修辞。 无法接受的话请务必注意避雷。<br/>全部写完才搬过来的，就不手动再分章了，见谅。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>迦周, 迦尔纳×阿周那</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迦周】同居人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：一个恶俗脑洞的突然展开。有强迫情节，少许路人情节，因为设定导致的ooc可能，充满恶趣味，写得很垃圾基本没什么修辞。 无法接受的话请务必注意避雷。<br/>全部写完才搬过来的，就不手动再分章了，见谅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是跟阿周那合租的那个家伙吧，喏，这个是他的快递。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的快递包装远远地向迦尔纳丢了过来。</p><p>是阿周那的快递啊。迦尔纳皱眉。他本不想接的，但，如果因为那点生活中的小摩擦而刻意去做与人不便的事情的话，实在有些心胸狭隘了。</p><p>既然是室友……就顺手带一下好了。不知是否能稍微改善一点同处一室的邻里关系呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那快递跌在他手上，不重，但撞得他手指有些痛。</p><p>那几个聚在一起的快递派件员们，有的在捂着嘴笑，有的神秘兮兮地拿起手机指着屏幕给身旁人分享。</p><p>他觉得有些怪异，拿起包裹定睛一看。</p><p> </p><p>“男用前〇腺神器后庭按摩震动棒xxxx 阿周那收 备注：不要在快递袋上写商品名好吗谢谢您”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【一】</p><p> </p><p>阿周那，完美而优秀的大一新生，外形俊美，举止从容，优雅内敛，虽说心高气傲，但这也丝毫不影响他在新生中人气出名。</p><p> </p><p>然而阿周那最近日子过的不怎么舒坦。</p><p> </p><p>要说的话有那么两件事，一是和他合租的室友——一个在花店打工的男人，长他几岁，初见时看着挺老好人，实际相处下来却发现这人偏偏和他不对付，脾气差劲得很。和这个室友相处让他身心俱疲，以至于他最近在考虑是否要搬家这种问题了。</p><p>还有一件事，就是身体不舒服。要说原因的话，那也许是学习压力太大了……或者说各方面压力都很大。症状的话，有点便血，时好时坏，好像是痔疮一类的。他不安地在网上搜索自己的症状想寻个宽慰，看到有人说，十男九痔不用慌；又看到有人说，小疾病也要认真对待，建议去医院看一看。阿周那纠结了一晚上，觉得还是要相信科学，于是第二天放了学就把社团活动推掉了去医院看大夫。</p><p> </p><p>去的时候已是傍晚，大概临近下班，快没什么人了，领了号也不用排队。阿周那进了诊室，吞吞吐吐地描述起自己最近的不适。</p><p>大夫漫不经心作着简单的问询，双眼却意味深长地盯着他看了许久，令他有些不自在。</p><p>“可能是痔疮，做个指检吧。”大夫向靠墙的床边一指。“照着那张图趴着，脱裤子。”</p><p>诶？脱裤子？阿周那忐忑地望去，看到那墙上贴着的“示意图”——卡通线条的小人极其标准地趴伏，臀部上扬。阿周那僵在原地，觉得内心受到了莫大冲击。</p><p>“别愣着啊。”大夫催促着。阿周那只能磨磨蹭蹭脱了鞋坐在床上，在大夫的注视下尴尬地把身体调整成跪姿。不知是不是错觉，他仿佛听到了声轻蔑意味的冷哼，像是在嘲笑他的扭捏无知。</p><p>“裤子脱掉。”</p><p>阿周那犹豫着解开腰带，还没来得及动手褪去，大夫便直接上了手，把他的裤子生硬扒拉了下来。</p><p>“趴下去，屁股撅起来。”</p><p>阿周那捂着脸照做。</p><p>“不够，撅高一点！”大夫在他弓着的背上施力，令他不得不塌下腰。圆润的深色肉臀羞耻地端在空中。</p><p>陌生的手指裹上了指套，在润滑液的助力下从肛门突入。这异物感令阿周那不受控制地打起冷颤，难耐的呜咽声从喉咙里挤出。</p><p>“哦，这就是痔疮，哼唧什么啊小伙子？有这么难受吗？”</p><p>大夫的口吻带着戏虐，手指却仍在他的穴肉里抠挖着。</p><p>“别，别弄了……”阿周那呜咽着，“好难受，好痛。”</p><p>“啊？”听他这么一说，那大夫似乎多了几分不悦。“检查都是有润滑的，娇气什么呢你？我查了那么多病人也没几个像你这样的。”</p><p>被这番话一怼，阿周那瑟缩了一下身体。</p><p>“怎么，你这是很痛？看来是你身体里面确实有问题？”</p><p>那根还未被习惯容纳的手指竟又向内深入了些，比起刚刚像是探查的手指动作，这会儿似乎是在刻意寻找他内里的某一点，在触按了几下确认位置以后，缓缓地来回摩挲着。</p><p>阿周那的腿开始颤抖，“好难受，求你别弄了，对不起……”</p><p>“呵呵！小伙子，你这个问题有点大啊。”过了好一会儿，大夫才回了这么一句。“你看，你这里很难受对不对？有肿物。”</p><p>那根手指不断地在他内里的甬道一阵触按。阿周那感觉身体开始变得奇怪了，心跳加速，四肢发软，脑门晕眩，连呜咽声都变得急促了起来，不可逆地向着另一种意味的呻吟转化。阿周那拼命捂住了嘴。</p><p>“患处很敏感啊……真是不得了，啧啧。”</p><p>听大夫这么一说，阿周那慌了神。究竟是怎么回事，自己这是什么“症状”？很严重吗？呜、可恶……多么的羞耻！这种状态究竟要持续到什么时候？</p><p>他惊恐地开始发现自己的胯间居然已在不知不觉中抬了头，又热又涨，随着大夫戳弄他后穴的力道一摇一摆地挺翘着。阿周那羞耻地夹起了腿。</p><p>大夫忽然将手指从他身体里抽了出去。阿周那正以为这难堪的遭遇就此收尾之际，突如其来的一巴掌便掴上了他的屁股，“啪”地一声脆响把他吓了一跳，吃了痛了泪水也兜在眼里。他惶恐地侧了身回头望着那位大夫，对方却直指他的胯下，叱责了起来。</p><p>“你这也太不要脸了吧，我在给你做检查，你怎么勃起了？”</p><p>“不，不是！我没有……”阿周那被这么一番指责，结结巴巴地辩解着，伸手想去捂住自己不知羞耻的身体。但这下身却依然收敛不住兴奋，阿周那身体颤抖，脸在发烧。</p><p>“挡也没用，我可都看见了啊。太变态了吧，你这是在对男人产生性欲吗？”</p><p>“对不起，我真的没有……”</p><p>“你是基佬，对不对？”</p><p>什么？阿周那脑袋一懵。“基佬是什么意思？”</p><p>“哈？还在装什么？”大夫一把将他的手抓住，“对着同性勃起，真是不知廉耻又毫无自知之明啊！”</p><p>“呜呜、放手！好痛！“</p><p>阿周那的大脑一片空白。难道说，难道说自己取向不正常、却又毫不自知？不，怎么会，他从没发现自己对男性有过非分之想、甚至应该说，无论面对男性还是女性都从未思考过那种内容。在高中时，身边的男同学常常会毫不避讳地聊起一些关于生理的秘密小话题，而他却因为在被问及相关问题时、回答了“完全没有过这类想法”而被一帮人哄笑过。父母亲也甚少对他谈及这类话题，说是“不要在还未到谈婚论嫁年龄的时候对女孩子想入非非”——是啊，他确实也一直是按照父母亲的教导这样严格地要求自己的啊。</p><p>但此时此刻，对着别人勃起什么的……做着这种羞耻事情的正是自己，无法否认，无法辩驳……这究竟是，怎么一回事？</p><p>“呵呵呵，怎么了，不敢接受现实吗？”大夫向床更近了一步，“不过可惜啊，你这阴茎勃起也不正常！这根小东西一看就是个没用的摆设！你还没性生活吧，啧啧，真可惜。”</p><p>“胡说！”阿周那辩解着，被这么一说有些恼羞成怒。但他也不知道自己为什么会被这样断定。</p><p>“那就拿事实说话吧，小弟弟。让你看看什么才叫做‘正常’。”</p><p>那个大夫迅速地开始解起自己的裤子，阿周那目瞪口呆，后背发凉。“住手！”他扭了脸不去看，提起自己的裤子想起身。但大夫又一把将他拽住。</p><p>“别跑啊，害怕了？你倒是看看啊？”</p><p>“不想看，我不想看！”阿周那不停挣扎，“救命！”</p><p>那位大夫以双手将他的脑袋扣住，强行扭转过来，阿周那被逼无奈地将视线落在了眼前人的下半身，眼泪也紧接着掉了出来。同为男性，他并不想去看别人的私密部位，也搞不懂到底哪里有什么明显的区别，这样做究竟是为了什么？</p><p>“怎么样，叔叔的宝贝，是不是比你的要大很多？哈哈，你要是恳求的话，叔叔我也不是不肯给哦？”</p><p>事情好像要向着不可控的方向发展了。这一瞬阿周那心头蒙上了绝望。</p><p>好在救命稻草般的敲门声突然响起。</p><p>“xxx大夫在吗？外面又排了几个号了。”</p><p>那大夫愣了神，骂骂咧咧了句就赶紧转身坐回位置整理起自己的衣服，阿周那也哆哆嗦嗦的从病床跳下来，拎了鞋子穿也来不及穿，开了门径直逃了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【二】</p><p>迦尔纳自认为自己没有那种刺探他人隐私的癖好，但不得不说，自从那天快递员仿佛恶作剧般地把阿周那的快件扔给他，而他又千不该万不该、偏偏好奇看了一眼快递信息起，他对阿周那的认识就产生了微妙的变化。怎么说呢，嗯嗯，许多人都有这样那样不可言说的癖好吧，这没什么……只是就原本对阿周那的认识而言，他有点意外阿周那有这在他预料之外的一面。</p><p>虽然他们才做了两三个月的室友，虽然他们俩经常因同租时的各种小事争吵而不愉快，但根据他对阿周那的观察，可以客观地承认，那是个严谨、洁癖、内敛、认真、吹毛求疵……偶尔没常识，偶尔却又自信过度的人。很难将他与现如今他人口中“阿周那原来真是个gay？”这种评价联系在一起。</p><p>没错，其实自那天起，阿周那已经在本人毫不知情的情况下“社会性死亡”了。有几个恶劣过了头的人，把当时的快递包装拍了下来，又以恶搞的心态分享了出去。虽然万幸的是，快递信息码掉了收件人一部分手机号，这避免了阿周那被奇怪的人骚扰的可能。但很快“噢~原来附近xx大学那个好像很出名的阿周那是个gay啊？”这种小道消息就扩散了开来。</p><p>他打工的店靠近阿周那的学校，位置就在小吃街，来来往往的学生很多，讨论的话题各种各样，但最近几天，“阿周那”这个名字的出现频率在学生群体的话题中明显上升。“你不知道吧？他是个gay”这样的八卦信息，即便是不善与人交际的迦尔纳，都在店里店外听到不少次了。而听者的表情，有的震惊，有的不敢置信，也有的恍然大悟状并立马列举出“怪不得他喜欢穿一身白衣服，看着就很给”、“他眼睛那么大，是不是画了眼线”、“早就看出来了，gay的屁股都挺圆的”这些莫名其妙的细节来佐证。平心而论，迦尔纳觉得这种推测有一点点过分。</p><p>“私下议论别人似乎不太好。”迦尔纳也试过友善地提醒别人。然而收获的都是对方莫名奇妙的“你谁啊？”“关你屁事”之类的白眼。这不禁让他觉得有些打击。</p><p>“迦尔纳啊，这种八卦就还是不要管了。”花店奶奶这么劝他。</p><p>“唔，好的。”迦尔纳点头理花材。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说回那天。</p><p>他拿着阿周那的快递踌躇了好久，最后还是选择在阿周那晚上快回来的时候不动声色地把快递放在门口。这样看起来就像是“快递员普通地敲了敲门发现家里没人于是才放在了门口”一样。毕竟他不是很想把自己牵扯进什么“窥探他人隐私”的境况之中，而且阿周那的脾气虽然很让人讨厌，但也很容易受伤，如果是对方对他没有恶意在先的话，他倒也不是很愿意伤害别人。</p><p>阿周那进屋的时候他低下头扒着盒饭，让自己专注在食物的满足感中。</p><p>平时阿周那进门的时候都会看一眼他在做什么——如果他在吃味道大的食物，必然会被责备为什么不开窗通风；如果他把电视的声音调得太大，或是厨房的垃圾没扔，也会听到阿周那不满的嘟囔。这常常是他们日常拌嘴的话题来源。而这次阿周那只是把快递藏在手里什么也没说就进了房间，锁了门。他不禁感慨，居然有了难得的清净。</p><p>但问题很快就发生了。</p><p>也不是什么大问题，就只是迦尔纳把毛巾忘在了阿周那房间而已，准确的说是合租的房子里位于阿周那房间的唯一的阳台。因为他刚刚一直在阳台上看阿周那有没有回来，为的就是在阿周那出现在楼下小路的时候，迅速将那个快递放在大门外的墙根下。</p><p>然后由于他那时刚刚洗完澡，就顺手把擦过头发的毛巾搭在阳台的椅子扶手上了。</p><p>迦尔纳纠结了半天。阿周那房间是主卧，有虽然很小但好歹算是独立的卫生间。按通常的习性，到明天早晨出门为止都不会出房间了，那么自己的毛巾……</p><p>他在花店打工要负责帮忙进花材，早上通常起的很早。阿周那平时就会抱怨他动静太大总把人吵醒。也就是说，明天早上没有毛巾可以用了。</p><p>迦尔纳眉头一紧。眼前仿佛能依稀看到自己那可怜的小毛巾被阿周那的椅子挟为人质，唔，物质？……</p><p>而他现在要做的就是立刻将自己的毛巾拯救回来。</p><p>那就只能硬着头皮敲门了。</p><p>“阿周那。”他镇定了下心情开始嘭嘭拍门，“我把毛巾忘在阳台上了。”</p><p>拍重了。虽然经常被阿周那责备敲门要轻声，但他总是拍完才想起来。</p><p>“干嘛！”房间里的声音有些凌乱。阿周那他，该不会是在……迦尔纳摇头，忍住不去细想。</p><p>“唔，我的毛巾……”</p><p>过了大概有一分钟的样子，门就打开了一条缝。迦尔纳接过从门缝里递出来的毛巾。他忍不住瞥了阿周那几眼，看到阿周那脸红的样子，脸侧内卷的发丝上也有汗珠。</p><p>“谢谢。”迦尔纳礼貌性回应。</p><p>“我在睡觉了，你别敲门了，声音小点。”阿周那这么说着，把门关上了。反锁的声音响起。</p><p>迦尔纳拿着毛巾向卫生间过去，准备再洗一遍晾起来。揉搓毛巾的时候他眼前总浮现出阿周那刚才少有的表情，居然不自觉地紧张了起来。</p><p>他不怎么会说话，也找不到能准确描述想法的词。如果非要形容的话——他觉得那个样子的阿周那，很乖巧可爱。</p><p>很奇怪对吧，这种词根本不适合形容在男人身上，也不适合形容在这位向来脾气恶劣又龟毛的室友身上。</p><p> </p><p>话又说回来，在那天之后的阿周那似乎又完全没再有什么异常，回到了和平时如出一辙的嘴臭状态。迦尔纳也很快恢复到了和阿周那激烈斗嘴的常态，把那转瞬即逝的感觉给遗忘了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【三】</p><p>幸运的是，那天阿周那从医院逃出来的时候，天色已经暗了大半，来来往往的路人就算是擦肩而过也不会注意到他眼里的泪水。远处的夜市正开始一点点喧闹起来，于是他绕路挑了条人少的道避开人群返回住所。</p><p>毕竟家里还有另一个合租的室友，阿周那不想被人看笑话。在楼下冷静了很久，把情绪稳住以后，掐着平时晚上回家的点缓缓地上楼。</p><p>开门的那一刻他觉得自己的表情保持得无比镇定——因为他原本以为迦尔纳会在客厅吃饭。但好在客厅未见人影，只有浴室的水声淅淅沥沥。于是阿周那迅速地钻进自己房间锁门。</p><p>此时此刻只有一个人待着的时候才会感觉到绝对的平静与安全。阿周那努力平定了心情，钻进自己房间的小卫生间里用热水冲洗自己，不敢回想在医院发生的事情。但后穴的怪异感持续留存，神经质般的洁癖心态让他觉得那黏糊糊的润滑还在屁股里，于是一面流眼泪一面想用手指伸进去弄干净。然而事与愿违，那排斥反应过于应激，以至于一段完整的指节都很难没入，于是他放弃了。</p><p>在这点上稀缺常识的阿周那似乎并没有意识到那个医生的所作所为是不分性别的越了界，反而惶恐起自己是不是真的存在什么生理或者取向的问题。不，取向他是完全不能怀疑的，因为他坚定地认为自己对男人没有兴趣——哪怕是迦尔纳那种天天时常不穿好衣服在他面前晃悠的男人，他也从未有过刻意地关注……虽然这样好像能说服自己获得些许安慰，但他依然在床上翻来覆去睡不着，想到自己被这样无端指责，又想到曾经被哄笑而自己却不明所以的遭遇，羞耻的眼泪又忍不住打了转。不，阿周那绝不可以这么懦弱……有问题的话，就去解决它。但是应该怎么做才好……</p><p>他是万万不愿意对父母提及这些内容的，究竟要如何开口？说自己在不能自控的状态下对着陌生人勃起么？这一定会让父母蒙羞，并且对一向维持优秀表现的自己大失所望吧。</p><p>拿起手机，他又搜索起了些诸如“男生 勃起不正常 怎么办”之类的关键词，跳出各种令人眼花的内容，仔细一看，好家伙，那些争先恐后地铺满页面的都是壮阳广告。</p><p>他在乱七八糟的广告中看到一条“清流”。有条数月前匿名提问的帖子，辛酸地描述自己数十年功能不正常，感觉没有尊严，求问怎么办？然后几位没有头像的热心网友异口同声地回复推荐了同一品牌的按摩器并附了链接，言辞真诚地表示这是一款品质非凡、价格实惠且让所有男人们感到快乐的、能“把幸福掌握在自己手中”的“神器”。这不可能。阿周那点了链接进去，看得脸上发烧。这不可能，为什么敢断言从那种地方插入能获得快感……他忽然回想起在检查时被手指插入的身体反应。这不可能……他居然有点可耻地好奇起来了。</p><p>这不可能！</p><p>很快清醒过来的自尊心又将那好奇心一拳擂翻。太不知羞耻了！他坚信自己没有“堕落”到要靠这种东西来自我取悦的程度。这也应该是广告，毫无下限的广告而已。阿周那关闭了页面。但那个大夫言之凿凿的论断再度回响。“你那玩意不正常！”</p><p>阿周那辗转了一会儿，最后也匿名留了言。“您好，请问“不正常”的情况真的不需要看医生吗？如果不想看医生应该怎么做呢？我被医生说不正常，但就诊过程也很恐怖，我很担心。”</p><p>几天过去了，那帖子依然没人回复，石沉大海。阿周那很尴尬。那个神秘的按摩仪在购物车里躺了很久他也能没下得了决心买，毕竟实在是过于羞耻。</p><p>阿周那决定转换思路，向身边的人旁敲侧击打听。就先从自己最困惑的那个问题开始好了——他需要了解自己究竟哪里“不正常”、与其他人的区别到底在哪里。</p><p>他当然不可能选择迦尔纳了。首先他们俩很容易一言不合就互相怼起来。迦尔纳作为他的室友，属于“很讨厌但又被迫有很多交集”的人，一旦把这种难堪的秘密说出口，他的安全感会立马粉身碎骨。说不定对方还会用这个来奚落他，作为两人争吵时引用的挖苦素材之一。</p><p>其次，迦尔纳这种人给他的感觉就是随时随地散发男性荷尔蒙……怎么说呢，在平时多多少少能察觉到的细节，比如刚搬进来那会天热的时候，这家伙洗完澡总裸着大半个白花花的身子毫不顾忌形象地在屋里晃来晃去，或者是大概非常受异性欢迎，以至于时不时会带着兴许是女孩子送的、花里胡哨的礼物回家。阿周那觉得，他不太可能有像自己一样的情况，更不要说能理解自己的痛苦了。对不能理解自己痛苦的人展示伤口，这超出了他的心理承受范围。</p><p>还不如想办法从自己身边的同龄人着手了解。阿周那不得不承认，平常与班级大多数男生的共同话题并不算多，更何况他是唯一一个不在学校宿舍住的男生，虽说大家来往都还算客气，上课、午饭、社团活动这些时间都是态度友好地在相处，但除此以外几乎没什么与他们在私人时间相处的交集，贸然问这种隐私问题的话未免太冒犯了。要怎么办才好呢？</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，各位心情不好的时候有什么调节方法吗？”</p><p>第二天中午在食堂吃饭的时候，阿周那小心翼翼地向身边几个同学抛出问题。</p><p>“那可多了去了。”众人七嘴八舌地讨论起来，有说打游戏的，有说吃东西的，有说吸烟喝酒的，也有说去唱K发泄的。阿周那托腮听着他们的发言，都是很普通的回答。于是他下一步准备把话题往“我有个朋友，最近心情很不好”上面引。</p><p>突然有人回了句：“看AV算不算啊？贤者时间能让人忘记一切烦恼。”</p><p>男生们的兴致纷纷被点燃了，脸上浮现心照不宣的笑容。“都说到这个了，不推荐点吗？”“照你这么说，打飞机也一样。”</p><p>好机会。阿周那想，可以顺势问一下细节了。“你们说的打飞机……具体是指……？”</p><p>他倒不是完全不懂，这无非就是指男性自慰的方式而已吧。不过他原本想问的是，“打飞机”有没有什么特殊的感受，或者是否有能通过观察其中现象来判断自己是否“正常”的方法。他并不清楚个中细节，也没有从别人那里听过这些，这不能完全怪他，因为至少在大学以前，他都是作为“怪物优等生”或者是“不会聊黄段子的无聊家伙”而被排斥出男生间的小秘密话题讨论范围的，连小黄书都没有传阅给他的份儿。他的父母更没有给他讲过这类问题，他们总是严肃知礼，有板有眼，致力于把他们的儿子教育为潜心学业、出类拔萃的优秀名门子弟，性相关的内容则通常是禁忌话题，只教导他不可以随便欺负女孩子，更不可以随便触碰别人，动手动脚，要注意形象，保持风度，待人友善。至于那些更多的细节，大概等到要他适婚的年纪才会将那扇“神秘的大门”打开给他看。没错，其实他的父母心底有着隐忧——阿周那被这所远离家乡的大学录取，也远离了他们的关爱范围。他们不希望阿周那随随便便沾惹上外面家境普通的女孩子，自然也更不能在大学里发展交往对象。某种意义上他们坚信，让自己的宝贝儿子知道得越少越好——</p><p>因此，阿周那所了解的基本只有标准的中学生物课本学习内容。</p><p>在场的所有人都惊诧地盯着他，哑口无言。阿周那不知所措，难道说错了什么吗？</p><p>“不会吧？你都没有打过飞机。”坐在他对面的人不假思索，“难道你是个gay吗？”</p><p>阿周那慌了，“什么意思，我并不是……”</p><p>一向气质高傲的优等生出现极为罕见的囧态，这让在场的男生们觉得莫名好笑。于是有人开始调侃他。</p><p>“阿周那，你是不是不行啊？”</p><p>“怪不得也没见你讨论过那啥话题呢。”</p><p>“你为什么不住学校宿舍啊，要在外面租房子，是不是害怕我们啊？你放心，我们都是直男对你没兴趣哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“对，本钢铁直男只喜欢看美女。男人嘛，喜欢漂亮或者可爱的女孩子是天性。”</p><p>“你平时都不看黄片的嘛？啊！不会吧，不会是看那个吧！传说中的钙片？！”</p><p>阿周那的脸红已经超越肤色的掩盖而肉眼可辨了。“不是！胡说，不是这样！”他紧张得低头回避众人的目光，但连吃到一半的午饭似乎都在嘲笑他。他只好捂起脸，不想让别人看到自己失态的表情。</p><p>“嗨，都是开玩笑的，你慌什么。”</p><p>“不要怕，我们都知道你的脾气。不要介意啊。”</p><p>“你们都把话题打偏了，来点推荐好吗兄弟们。”</p><p>阿周那终于逃出了话题焦点，但紧张到止不住颤抖的手让他没有勇气再继续吃下去。好在这个时候手机仿佛救命一般突然响了起来，于是他借着接电话的理由逃也似的离开食堂。</p><p> </p><p>【四】</p><p> </p><p>下单成功的那一瞬间，阿周那就后悔了。</p><p>深夜容易让人胡思乱想，怀疑人生，或是做出各种不理智的决定——比如冲动消费。如果说他前几天还姑且是“自尊心微弱地战胜了三分猜测三分好奇”这种局面的话，那么现在的他已经淹没在沮丧又自我怀疑的心情里喘息不得了。</p><p>他不是gay，他一定不是吧？为什么会被说成是gay？他害怕变成gay。阿周那绝不可以这样堕落。他会抬不起头。父母会脸上无光。所有人都会瞧不起自己。</p><p>那么阿周那是不是真的“不正常”？为什么不像其他男生所说的那样，对女性有发自“天性”的渴望？他不明白，一直认为不应当对女性抱有失礼的非分之想，并将其作为应坚定遵守的原则，但为什么在他人看来，遵从所谓的”天性“才显得更加理所当然？是这份天性无法被刻意约束吗，还是他自己根本就没有这份身为男人的”天性“？</p><p>假如自己真的“不正常”，那不就不会对女孩子产生性欲、无法和女孩子结婚了吗？娶不到妻子的可怜男人，是不是很容易滑落底线变成gay，转而去喜欢男人？</p><p>他陷入了奇妙又荒谬的逻辑怪圈。在他的认知里，“gay”这种男生和男生发生性关系的画面他无法想象，这是不入主流的、会传播疾病的，是绝对无法被父母、被自己接受的。如果变成了gay，阿周那不如就地自绝——不，还有机会，至少要把主动权掌握在自己手里。就算无法和女性结婚也罢，至少绝不能变成gay。如果有办法能自食其力让自己满足，也许就不会变成gay吧，大概。</p><p>他甚至开始逐渐怀疑那个大夫可能是个gay，但问题是，连这种可能是gay的大夫都比他“正常”，义正辞严地断定他“不正常”。这让他深受打击。</p><p>他完全没有意识到，那天的“就诊”让他无论是身体还是心理上，都或多或少地被“弄坏”了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然很小心地在下单的时候写了备注，但拿到快递看到商品名光明正大地印在快递单上的时候阿周那的脸瞬间被羞耻灼得火辣。他紧张地环顾着确认楼梯间上下没有人之后，才小心翼翼地用钥匙打开房门。</p><p>电视在响。糟了，迦尔纳在客厅。阿周那将快递藏在身体背着迦尔纳的那一侧。</p><p>不要看他，不要看他。无事发生，对，无事发生。</p><p>幸运的是，迦尔纳在忙着扒饭，没有抬头。于是阿周那安全地逃进了自己的房间。他连拆快递的手都在颤抖，拿出按摩器的瞬间居然有点害怕。</p><p>他觉得自己做不到。</p><p>不行，都到这一步了……果然还是试试吧。阿周那说服自己，按照说明清洁，润滑，然后尝试把按摩器插……不行，不行，太痛了。</p><p>紧张和疼痛让他身体梆硬，无法放松，冷汗直流，完全没有力气用在手上。他刚想作罢，迦尔纳的嘭嘭拍门声就响了起来，他直接一个哆嗦，脸上吓得一阵红一阵白。</p><p>“阿周那，我把毛巾忘在阳台上了。”</p><p>“干嘛！”</p><p>阿周那慌慌忙忙从床上爬起来，用被子一股脑儿把现场盖住，又自我嫌弃似地冲进独卫洗了手，这才去阳台给迦尔纳找毛巾。那毛巾迦尔纳似乎用了很久，有些许褪色，却又带着新鲜的洗发水气味，似乎刚刚被用来擦过头发。</p><p>阿周那打开门把毛巾递出去，他看到迦尔纳那头已经七八分干的蓬松奶白色头发，突然觉得自己好像通过这毛巾隔空触碰到了迦尔纳的头发一样。他惊讶于自己的胡思乱想，紧张到屏息。</p><p>“谢谢。”迦尔纳看着他，表情有些意外。少有地见到迦尔纳认真道谢不嘲讽的样子，阿周那心底松了一口气。</p><p>“我在睡觉了，你别敲门了，”他胡乱找着借口，只要迦尔纳别出现在自己面前，什么都好，现在绝不能和他吵架。“声音小点。”</p><p>在迦尔纳点头以后，他又把房间门重新反锁了起来。</p><p>他不喜欢锁门，因为被父母教育过不要把自己一个人锁在房间，这会给他们的随时查看造成不便。但如果是对迦尔纳的话，对方无所谓的吧。</p><p>还是睡觉吧，明天还要上课。阿周那小心翼翼地把按摩仪收在抽屉里，决定改天再说。</p><p> </p><p>这之后半个月过去了。</p><p>11月末，周五的晚上，阿周那没有像平常一样准点回家。</p><p>迦尔纳在客厅走来走去。他想在厨房里添一个微波炉，冬意越来越重，饭总是很容易冷掉，微波炉是单身男人确保享用温热美食的必需品。但他下完单才发现厨房台面空间太小，无处可摆，以至于不得不考虑是否要放在客厅的某个位置了。是放在餐桌上还是椅子上比较好呢？</p><p>对，这件事他并没有跟阿周那商量。本来他觉得通知一下对方就好，反正是自己买的东西，应该不至于特意去询问对方是否允许吧。</p><p>但是阿周那这种人，一定会说什么把微波炉放在客厅很奇怪之类的话。之前他因为公共的卫生间热水器坏掉、而在厨房用热水洗头，结果把洗发水留在灶台上时候，阿周那就唠叨了两天。</p><p>迦尔纳不想再被唠叨。有时候他也在想，等过几个月这里租房到期了，就换个房子重新租。他不擅长和人打交道，最好是又便宜又能一个人住的那种。虽然这样的房源基本不太可能找得到。现实是，价位总是决定着生活的舒适度。</p><p>也许先忍受不了的那个人会是阿周那，如果对方搬出去的话，换一个脾气好的室友也能解决问题。想到这里，迦尔纳竟莫名有了几分较劲的底气。平时的争执总是阿周那的嘴炮占上风，而迦尔纳所能造成的攻击则生效于他自认为“这应该挺正常的吧？”的言与行，总能在各种方面把阿周那气到——有时候他甚至也不理解是在什么谜之角度触犯了对方的禁区。一来二去，他发现，只要将自己喜欢做的事情坚定地贯彻到底，就常常能成功地让阿周那吃瘪。</p><p>他不喜欢总与他人针锋相对，但那个人如果是阿周那，他倒是毫不忌讳，并乐在其中。</p><p>手机滴滴地响了一声。迦尔纳拿起手机一看，收到一条信息，没存名字，陌生号码。</p><p>“你还没到吗，在哪里？我在学校门口等你。”</p><p>嗯……这是？迦尔纳不解。</p><p>手机里有太多陌生人的信息了。近期的话，通常是预约鲜花订单的，指定配送时间的，也有外卖员的送餐提醒，快递送达通知，不知名女性的爱慕，偶尔还有“老朋友”的寒暄，甚至推广和诈骗信息。有时候迦尔纳并不记得对方是谁，但他也不计较这个，无论是谁的短信，只要没有名字，统统礼貌回复，并送上美好祝愿。</p><p>“虽然不知道你指的什么，但谢谢你的好意，也许你发错人了。祝你生活愉快。”迦尔纳习惯性地散发对陌生人的友善，点下了回复的按钮。</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳觉得这样的回复应该没什么问题，因此也确实没当回事。直到躺下酝酿睡意的时候，闪现在脑内的意识才让迦尔纳忽地清醒了两三分。</p><p>因为讨厌对方，他的手机里，没有存过阿周那的号码。</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳从床上爬起来，穿过客厅拍阿周那的房间门，没有声音，应该是不在。他试探性地转动把手，裂开的门缝里只有黑暗。于是他又将门重新关上。</p><p>出于内心的怀疑和对室友行踪的隐忧，迦尔纳硬了硬头皮，回拨该号码。</p><p>大概响了四五声，那边就接通了。稀里哗啦的，还挺嘈杂。</p><p>“谁啊？外卖？”是陌生的男声。</p><p>莫名其妙。迦尔纳皱眉，看来是打错了。</p><p>“唔，抱歉。”迦尔纳准备挂断电话。</p><p>“把手机还给我！”有个声音这么喊着。这声音令迦尔纳的心提起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“您好，如果是收餐人阿周那的话，您点的夜宵，预约单，”迦尔纳迅速回答，“请再报一下您的地址好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>【五】</p><p> </p><p>虽然不明白具体是什么情况，但阿周那现在似乎遇到了一点麻烦，至少他的手机都不在本人的掌控范围之内了。</p><p>迦尔纳匆匆忙忙披着外套出门。电话里提到的地址还挺远的，是一家酒吧，不过好在迦尔纳对那个地方的路略微熟悉一点。于是他特意骑上了电瓶车急急赶去——那电瓶车只有在他白天偶尔配送鲜花的时候才会工作，还没来得及装配任何防寒的部件。迦尔纳虽然自认为自己体质并不怕冷，但在这冬夜寒风的汹涌冰冻攻击下，没有任何人能仅凭一套睡衣和一件外套负隅顽抗。</p><p>到了。迦尔纳推门进酒吧。嘈杂的音乐，氤氲的酒意和空调的暖流让他各种意义上都被冲击到了。唔，那么阿周那人在哪里？</p><p>也许因为是周五的晚上，不，严格来说已经过了零点了，夜生活正热闹，酒吧里的人还挺不少。迦尔纳在走道里风风火火地穿行，丝毫没在意旁人的惊诧目光。平时他打工的时候都会把头发捋顺扎起，配上工作必需的微笑，只要不开口，给人第一印象总会是个温柔型的暖男。而刚刚因为赶着出门没来得及收拾，一路风急，那头白毛已经炸了，再加上他毫无自觉的面瘫表情，生生营造出了副好像能把人逼退半米的气场。</p><p>找到了。迦尔纳拔开人流。阿周那坐在角落的一条半圆形卡座里，被四五个男性围在中间，揽着肩膀给灌酒。那表情带着几分徒劳的抗拒。</p><p>“阿周那，你在干什么？”</p><p>迦尔纳不想干涉别人私下的休闲娱乐，但眼下的阿周那这副样子实在是很失态。他合理地推断，阿周那本人也并不情愿这样做。</p><p>“唔唔……”阿周那似乎还没注意到他，或者压根就是没听到。而他身边的几个男性已经注意到了迦尔纳的存在，互相疑惑地交流目光以后，眼神里升腾起被打扰的不悦。</p><p>“阿周那，你喝醉了是吧？看着我的眼睛。”迦尔纳再次提高音量。</p><p>“干嘛，干嘛这是，来找事的吗？”坐在最外边的两个男人已经站了起来，作出不停挥赶的手势想把他撵走。</p><p>迦尔纳皱眉，视线扫过每个人的脸，认真回复：“我无意与你们发生争执……我是来喊他回家的。”</p><p>立马有人反驳了他：“这不是明摆着砸场子吗，看看场合好吗？我们现在很忙。”</p><p>“你是什么人啊？”也有质疑他发言立场的。</p><p>“我是和他一起租……”迦尔纳停顿了一下，改了口。</p><p>“一起住的哥哥，我是阿周那他哥。哥哥带自己弟弟回家，还需要先经过你们的允许吗？而且你们也没有自报家门，这未免过于失礼……看起来你们也是学生？”</p><p>迦尔纳严肃的时候，那表情还是挺正经的。虽然他不太喜欢对人撒谎，但他并不确定能仅凭“我是他室友因为觉得他遇上麻烦了所以才来看看”这种理由能起到什么作用。</p><p>“顺便你们能放开他了吗。”</p><p>那几个人将信将疑着互相张望，好像有几分退却，搭在阿周那身上的手也默默缩了回去。迦尔纳正意外于这理由效果还挺不错的时候，阿周那迷迷糊糊地支撑起身体，向他喊出了声。</p><p>“你才不是我哥！”</p><p>场面突然尴尬起来。</p><p>“我……我没有你这样的哥哥！呃~嗝”</p><p>他确实是醉了，说话腔调都不像平时那么斯文了。</p><p>“你……你连哥哥都不认了吗，阿周那啊。”迦尔纳被无情拆穿，在旁人狐疑的目光洗礼下也不得不添了几分愠色。“我现在很生气。”</p><p>“你是在叛逆吗，忘了父母亲平时怎么教导的了吗？这个点是该在外面喝酒撒疯的吗？”</p><p>“我从没见过一向自律的你会突然这么随心所欲，放飞自我。”</p><p>迦尔纳开始了新一轮的嘴炮。</p><p>阿周那的眼神黯然了几分，捂起自己脸安静下来，好像有几分恢复意识了。迦尔纳可以确信，提及父母可以很大概率成功令阿周那找回清醒的思考能力。虽然他们俩总在争吵，但迦尔纳看得出，他是非常重视自己父母、也非常听话的孩子，甚至过于敬重。平日里，哪怕前一秒两个人吵得不可开交，只要下一秒来自阿周那父母的电话响起，阿周那都能立刻冷静下来，主动停止与迦尔纳的争吵，恢复成乖巧有礼的口吻，用尊称和敬语向自己的父母亲一一问候。通常在这样的家庭里，在他父母的期望中，理论上，叛逆这种行为不该、也绝不会发生在阿周那身上。</p><p>“把你的手拿开，直视我。”迦尔纳不依不饶。周围的男人们面面相觑。</p><p>阿周那把手移开了脸庞。不知道是不是错觉，他眼睛里似乎闪着泪花。迦尔纳有点愕然。</p><p>视野里是蓬头散发的迦尔纳，那身再日常不过的黑外套披在迦尔纳那一身毛绒绒的品红色睡衣上，由于过于不和谐而显得格外喜感。阿周那心头腾起一股无名火。</p><p>“别说了行吗。”阿周那扯着半哑着嗓子回击，“迦尔纳……你知不知道你现在好丢脸！”</p><p>“唔？！”迦尔纳没想到会被责备。他完全不明白自己怎么了。</p><p>“你总是不分青红皂白地想当然，用你自认为正当的理由……“阿周那说不下去了。他从位置上缓缓站起，站定的一秒前还带着些微不平衡。在平视迦尔纳以后，阿周那似乎才找回一点底气。</p><p>“我知道你想吵……你想骂我，但不要把父亲和母亲搬出来可以吗？”</p><p>对不起，但如果不用父母这点来提醒你的话，我也想不到其他好说辞了。迦尔纳默不吭声，在心里回应。</p><p>“我已经是成年人了，”他说，“就算真的有难题，我也能自己一个人解决。”</p><p>喜欢强调自己成年的这点才正显示出你的不成熟啊，阿周那。迦尔纳叹气。如果你觉得自己游刃有余的话……好吧，如果不是真担心你遇到什么问题，我也不至于出门了。</p><p>“你也没存我的手机号吧，你可真是我的好哥哥！”</p><p>唔，这是还在责备我吗，还以为你刚刚的意思是自己应付得来……</p><p>“为什么不穿好衣服出门，看看你领口的牙膏沫，前几天就在上面了！”阿周那的攻击范围继续扩大。</p><p>周围的人纷纷进入了紧张惶恐的旁观状态。他们哪里见过，在学校里一贯谦逊优雅，讲话礼貌克制的阿周那会有这种状态？甚至连几个小时前，他们一帮人硬拉着阿周那来酒吧喝酒的时候，阿周那都没有很强硬地拒绝出口。</p><p>“你认为我在给你丢脸？”迦尔纳脸黑了。</p><p>“大哥，算了算了，你们别吵了。”旁边的人试图拉开剑拔弩张的两个人。阿周那用不满的表情瞪视着迦尔纳，眼睛里写满了厌恶和嫌弃。迦尔纳眯了眯有点发涩的眼，无视了周围人的劝架。</p><p>“阿周那，我觉得你应该冷静一下。”</p><p>他拿起桌上一瓶还没完全开封的酒——他觉得应该找个能让阿周那物理意义上清醒的方式。他有点生气，虽说也没有多少真正的怒意，但他不能容忍在公共场合被阿周那这样说，无论是好意被嫌弃，还是公开出糗。睡衣明明是来不及才没有换的，牙膏沫什么的，连他自己也没有注意到过，这能算自己故意的吗？既然阿周那几天前就发现了的话，为什么不早点提醒他。</p><p>“你如果不希望我用这瓶酒浇你的话……”</p><p>他话还没来得及说完，那酒瓶的软木塞酒忽然砰地一声，顺着他的动作在二氧化碳的推动下飞了出去。带着气泡的酒液哗哗地喷出了大半瓶，自头顶把阿周那浇了个遍。</p><p>见了这副场景，在场的人无不噤了声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【六】</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳并非故意要浇阿周那。这确实是个意外。</p><p>他也不是第一次跟阿周那吵架了。看着对方失了色的颜从惊恐到错愕，迦尔纳垂了手等待着预想中的风雨。未曾想，呆住好几秒，阿周那却只是努力咬着嘴唇克制表情，最后弯出了一个极为难看的、自嘲般的笑。</p><p>“我知道了，哥哥。”</p><p>那声“哥哥”，喊得很轻，像是仅念给迦尔纳一个人听的称呼——迦尔纳从这语调中尝出了苦。他将目光移向阿周那的双眼，两道收不住的泪正悄悄融进脸颊的湿润里。</p><p>迦尔纳怔住了。</p><p>看样子阿周那大概是彻底清醒过来了。若是未能挣脱得开酒精麻痹作用的话，又何以能将那不轻易向他低头的自尊隐忍到这般程度。阿周那顾惜面子，却最终还是配合了闹剧般的角色扮演，给他留了余地。迦尔纳惊异于他意外的示弱，却也感到一阵窒息。看来确实，刚刚假借“哥哥”的身份想帮他解围的自己，是真的好心办了坏事吧。</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>迦尔纳低了头。他绕进了卡座，阿周那的肩膀还在微微颤抖。如果受委屈的人是自己弟弟的话，自己也会心痛的。这样想着，迦尔纳展开臂膀，将阿周那裹进自己的外套里。</p><p>“我做得过分了，对不起。我向你道歉，阿周那。”</p><p>木了好一会儿，无声的眼泪才将迦尔纳的肩头打湿。</p><p> </p><p>“上车。”</p><p>迦尔纳拍着他座驾——电瓶车的后座，招呼阿周那。阿周那半低着头站在他身后，刚刚那大半瓶酒把阿周那乖戾的头毛浇了个委屈，耷拉下来覆盖了那双幽暗的眉眼。迦尔纳看不清他的表情，只注意到那微微咬嘴唇的小动作。</p><p>“如果你介意的话……”他不确定对方是否还没消气。“车给你骑，我走回家也可以。”</p><p>阿周那不出声，默默地跨上了车后座。</p><p>好吧。迦尔纳暗想，果然还是在生气吗。其实他倒不介意阿周那这个时候对他发脾气的。</p><p>“唔，对了。衣服给你穿吧。”他想把外套脱给阿周那套上。毕竟阿周那的衣服已经淋湿了大半。</p><p>“……不要。”这拒绝倒是多了几分干脆。</p><p>“但是你湿了。”迦尔纳不假思索，又突然意识到这种解释听起来似乎很微妙。“抱歉。”</p><p>阿周那不明所以。“我不想穿别人的衣服。”</p><p>“唔。那行吧。”</p><p>迦尔纳不再反驳，骑上电瓶车载着阿周那向家的方向行进。虽然尽可能地把速度降下来了，但这低温实在是很难让人遭得住，更不要说还是刚刚从酒吧出来，这室内外的温差让迦尔纳整个人都头脑发懵了。其实刚刚抱住阿周那的时候，自己的衣服也跟着湿了……但这都是自己失手在先，没有任何值得抱怨的。他最担心的是万一感冒的话，会影响工作的状态。</p><p>应当说点什么吗。迦尔纳想。</p><p>“我会把你的号码存起来的。”</p><p>他想起阿周那在酒吧里的那番话，听上去对方似乎很介意这点？那么，这么说应该至少能缓和下气氛吧。</p><p>“无所谓……反正我也没存你的。”</p><p>“……”迦尔纳皱眉。“好吧，我误会了。不应当惊扰你的夜生活。”</p><p>身后人没出声。</p><p>“我认为发信息前还是应该检查一下……至少要确保收件人不是你最讨厌的人吧。”</p><p>迦尔纳不紧不慢。</p><p>“不但影响心情，还会耽误约会进程吧。”</p><p>“因此而没能收到信息的那一方，想必也会产生误会——”</p><p>“你的话为什么这么多？”阿周那终于憋不住了。也不知道是因为冷还是生气，声音都在发颤。</p><p>“这是善意的提醒。你也经常说不要给别人制造麻烦？”</p><p>“那个信息就是发给你的。”</p><p>迦尔纳张了张嘴，有点意外，又有点莫名其妙。</p><p>“你可以直接说清楚的……我以为是别人发错信息。或者……即便知道是你，我也会以为是恶作剧？”不过，也没有用这种短信对讨厌的人恶作剧的必要吧……迦尔纳只是暗忖，并未把这话说出口。</p><p>“……”身后似乎有声音，支支吾吾。</p><p>迦尔纳没听清。“你说什么？”</p><p>“那时候手机不在我手上了！”阿周那有些没好气。</p><p>迦尔纳觉得不对劲，刹了车停在路边，忍不住回头发问。</p><p>“他们为什么拿你手机？”</p><p>阿周那欲言又止，解释不出个所以然，也没有直视迦尔纳的勇气。</p><p>“你自己的意愿呢，阿周那？你并不想和那些人去酒吧，是吗？”</p><p>“……能回去再讨论这个问题吗……”</p><p>迦尔纳叹了一口气，又觉得自己过问太多实在是没有必要，只好继续骑行。</p><p>看来自己的猜测也许没错？他以为阿周那应该是那种会直截了当表达好恶的人，既不喜欢被勉强、也不允许别人随意触犯自己的禁区……至少阿周那在自己面前一直是这样的态度。但为什么对其他人就……？而且这还是，与自己平日里无心“冒犯”到阿周那的言行相比，显得更为过分的情况……不知为何，在经历过刚刚的事件后，迦尔纳忽地有点不爽。难道这是自己在不满阿周那的区别对待？</p><p>不，不能这么说。</p><p>可不能忘了，毕竟自己是被对方讨厌的人。</p><p>而且自己也最讨厌阿周那了，不是吗？总是对别人的生活方式指手画脚，总是觉得别人在冒犯他那密不透风的隐私，总是对别人漫不经心的三言两语过度介怀。</p><p> </p><p>“至少也该学会自我保护吧。毕竟你还是学生。”</p><p>“就用你平时对我的态度……那种程度就可以了。”</p><p>“其他的且不说，至少要谨防财物遗失。”</p><p>“我并不是有意过问你的隐私。你觉得难堪就不用理会。”</p><p>“回去洗热水澡，第一优先项……你先洗。不然水压又会不够了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳觉得自己像是在自言自语。或者说，这属于自我宽慰？</p><p> </p><p>但身后没有任何回复。</p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳开始思考是不是又说错话的时候，腰上忽地多了一个小心翼翼的熊抱。是阿周那掀了他外套后摆擅自钻了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“太冷了……对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>寒冷偶尔可以用作掩饰情绪的借口。宣泄情绪也同样需要一个安全温暖的避风港。</p><p>没关系，随意就好。迦尔纳决定，原谅阿周那把眼泪和鼻涕蹭在自己心爱的毛绒绒睡衣上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【七】</p><p> </p><p>“不上楼吗？你怎么了，还醉着吗？”迦尔纳的声音在旁边响起。</p><p>这样啊，已经到住所了……看来终于可以好好休息了。</p><p>虽然意识已清醒了些，但经寒意侵袭，头依旧痛得难受，双脚踏上平地，却仍找不准实感……可笑啊，这就喝醉了吗，阿周那。</p><p>好丢人。</p><p>“我 没醉…”</p><p>阿周那嘟囔着抗议，伸手去抓楼梯扶手，但当摸到那陈旧木质扶手上铺着的一层灰时，粉尘积垢的触感让他一阵恶寒，另一只手条件反射般地探起口袋想找餐巾纸擦手，结果居然一张也没有。</p><p>迦尔纳先他几步上了楼梯，回头看着杵在原地不动的阿周那绷着脸嫌弃的表情，不禁觉得有些好笑。</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>他向阿周那伸出了手。阿周那闻声抬头，楼道间暗黄色的灯光下，这个俯角的似笑非笑让阿周那一时间有些错愕，以为自己花了眼。</p><p>“什么意思……”他没反应过来。</p><p>“当然是，回，家——”迦尔纳的句尾拉长，也不知是有意还是无意。住所，租处，阿周那一直潜意识抗拒把这里称作为“家”，他向来认为这里缺乏被他承认的归宿感，无非是把它看作一间位于校外的宿舍罢了。但迦尔纳这个家伙居然厚着脸皮说着回家这种话……这里是他们的家，他们两个人的家吗？不……不能这么说吧……</p><p>糟了。被抓住了。</p><p>迦尔纳退下台阶向阿周那靠近，俯身将他的右手握起。他下意识地将手抽离——在参不透迦尔纳脑回路的当下，突然被对方握住手，阿周那竟联想起一些极为不妙却又支离破碎的记忆。不过该说幸运吗，迦尔纳既没有要将他的手牢牢禁锢住的意思，也没防备他的情绪，于是这一抽便直接将迦尔纳的手挣脱开了。</p><p>迦尔纳也被这应激般的抵触反应惊到了。</p><p>“我弄疼你了？抱歉。”</p><p>不，不是的。阿周那并不明白自己下意识畏缩的缘由，但在迟疑的一两秒里，眼见着迦尔纳转了身独自踩上楼梯，这令他陡然一阵心焦。站住，给我站住啊迦尔纳，难道你不应该帮个忙吗？他拔腿想去追赶，却使不出太多牵引身体的力气，情急之下又一把抓上了那灰头土脸的扶手，跌跌撞撞地攀了几阶阶梯。</p><p>“迦尔纳！——”</p><p>那男人该死的脚步终于在缓步台停住了。</p><p>“为什么不拉我一把？”阿周那捂着疼得快裂开的脑袋，语气幽怨，“都是因为坐了你的车……我头很痛。”</p><p>这个理由真逊。阿周那在内心自我埋怨。他看着迦尔纳那副眯着眼睛打量他的表情，那笑意总觉得比起刚刚更微妙了些，如炬的赤色瞳仁像是洞穿了他所有的小心思，又像包含了几分猎物主动送上门来的愉悦。他不禁有些心虚。</p><p>实际迦尔纳对自己的表情毫无自觉——他只是为阿周那居然当面开口向他求助这种小事感到新鲜又开心而已。只是因为那平平无奇、但又瞬间抹去了他刚才所有胡思乱想的一句话罢了。</p><p>“我的手太冷了。”迦尔纳想了个理由。</p><p>“我没在意。”阿周那回应。</p><p>于是迦尔纳再次伸出了自己的手，阿周那也试探性地将自己的手交付出去。迦尔纳会心地捉住。</p><p>那手指确实是冷的，手心却是温热的，将阿周那冰凉的四指恰到好处地包覆，攥紧，提拉。借着这股坚实的力，阿周那必须承认，这楼梯比刚才好爬多了。</p><p>“你在笑什么……”</p><p>瞥见迦尔纳好像一脸很开心的样子。阿周那不解。</p><p>“嗯，没有。”迦尔纳收敛回盯着他的目光，把笑生生憋回了面瘫脸。“只是觉得果然和想象的一样……”</p><p>“？……什么一样？”</p><p>两人的视线再次相对。迦尔纳没回答他，但笑意又从眼里弯出来。</p><p>到底有什么好笑的啊。</p><p>“你笑得好恶心。”阿周那嗔怪。从来没见过迦尔纳对他笑过，今日一见……好吧，果然还是无福消受。</p><p>“嗯，就是……你的体重。和我想象得差不多。”</p><p>他妈的，迦尔纳。阿周那突然萌生了想手撕了这家伙的冲动。</p><p>“你个混蛋。”阿周那骂骂咧咧，“撒手， 别拉着我。”</p><p>“为什么？不可能。”</p><p>“你不是想借此笑话我吗？”</p><p>“别闹，阿周那。马上到家了。”</p><p>大门在三楼，而阿周那这会却在二楼台阶上闹起脾气了。迦尔纳抓着他的手不松，阿周那就抓着楼梯扶手朝反方向用力表示抗议，完全把刚刚神经兮兮的洁癖抛得不知去向了。</p><p>“好了，是我错了，阿周那，别再拖我了。你太重了我要被你拖下去了。”</p><p>迦尔纳口头求饶。</p><p>“你这是认错的态度吗？”阿周那不满。</p><p>“虽然不好听，但这是事实……”迦尔纳强行解释着。其实并不能怪他这样说。虽然比阿周那高上小半头，但与阿周那相对标准的体形比起来，他确实瘦多了。以他自己的角度，说对方”重“似乎也无可非议。</p><p>“要是你这么不愿意的话——”</p><p>迦尔纳说着，遂着阿周那的愿突然松了手，阿周那措手不及，顺着力向后栽了一步，歪在扶手上，后背吃痛。</p><p>「你居然真的撒手？！」他这话还没来得及斥责出口，就见着迦尔纳直勾勾地扑了上来，张开双臂将他钳在怀里。阿周那瞬间被毛绒绒睡衣领和淡淡的洗护用品香味糊了脸，</p><p>“做什么？！放开我！”阿周那抓着他的肩想挣脱。但他越挣扎，迦尔纳的臂环就越牢。可恶！阿周那羞愤难当。如果赢不过迦尔纳，简直对不起自己刚刚被羞辱的体重！虽然这胜负欲是燃了起来，但还没完全从酒精作用中脱离干净的身体却发挥不出真正的“实力”，只能将两人的身体勉强分离出几厘米的距离。为了制服阿周那，迦尔纳也费了老大的力气，但他突然意识到自己并不在消耗战中占优势，应当智取。于是腾了一只手从阿周那短上衣的下摆里探了进去，在阿周那的腰侧一阵掐弄。</p><p>“你个变态！”被这么一挠痒，阿周那顿时泄了力气。迦尔纳极具侵略性的拥抱将他再次箍紧，两人脖颈相贴，仿佛连彼此的体温都开始不同程度地上升了。</p><p>“这是战术，阿周那。”迦尔纳淡然回应，但略显急促的呼吸声出卖了他的镇定自若。“要打架回家再打。”</p><p>迦尔纳半偏着脑袋，将脸贴在阿周那的脸侧。那颗漂亮的喉结在发声时上下微微滚动着，混合着微热的吐息，磨蹭着阿周那的颈项。阿周那懵了脑袋，没了反抗，像一只被制服的猫，脸也涨得火辣，任由迦尔纳把自己半抱半拖着带上楼。他把头埋进迦尔纳的衣领，祈祷着千万不要有任何其他人出现在楼道里撞见这尴尬一幕。</p><p>太羞耻了，太羞耻了！</p><p>“到了，阿周那？你是不是很喜欢被我抱着？”</p><p>这不出一会儿功夫，迦尔纳已经抱着他进了房门了。阿周那猛地抬了头，捂着脸从迦尔纳怀里挣脱。太丢脸了，居然被迦尔纳强行抱上楼，这是我阿周那的耻辱……想到这里他恨不得当场与世长辞。迦尔纳抓着他的手腕，将那捂着脸的双手强行挪开。于是那无法控制的涨红从深色脸颊透出来的窘态就被迫暴露在了迦尔纳的目光之下。阿周那刻意回避目光，迦尔纳便饶有趣味地以视线步步紧逼，令阿周那不得不注视着自己的脸。</p><p>“不要再看着我了！”阿周那半恼。</p><p>好可爱。</p><p>迦尔纳在心底脱口而出。他第一次觉得这对眼波流转的黑亮眸子能代替语言把阿周那羞赧的小心思出卖得透彻。不过他也不打算继续戏弄阿周那了，于是清了清嗓子。</p><p>“你是不是，有点发烧？”</p><p>阿周那一愣。难道不是因为羞耻过头了才会紧张到脸上发烫的吗？</p><p>迦尔纳松了抓着他的手，“你还是先去洗澡吧，洗完测下体温。”</p><p>“别这么唠叨，当我是小孩子吗？没想到你原来这么会关心人……真的好恶心。”为了给自己找回几分毫无卵用的薄面，阿周那口不择言。</p><p>“嗯，是吗？我本来对所有人都一视同仁的。”迦尔纳摊了手，没多想就作了答。但他立马意识到自己这话似乎说得不当了。因为他这话音刚落，那双会说话的眸子便笼上了一层连本人都不自知的黯然。</p><p>“我洗澡了。”阿周那垂了头，脚步一轻一重地进了自己房间，关了门。</p><p>怎么觉得气氛突然变了？不明白，为何会这样……迦尔纳暗自懊恼。刚刚的话，有哪里说错了吗。</p><p> </p><p>他本来对所有人都一视同仁的——没错啊，确实是这样，陌生人也好，熟人也好，他都从不吝惜自己的善意……除了阿周那，对，因为自己唯独与阿周那合不来，争吵不休，所以之前从来没有这样明面上“关心”过对方。这就是事实啊。</p><p>可是为什么在叙述这个事实的时候，会让人觉得压抑呢。</p><p>明白了，也许……也许是因为吵架这种事谁提起都不会开心吧？以后要是不总和阿周那针锋相对的话，也许确实是能好好相处的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【八】</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳进了房间，被忽略许久的睡意便趁着这个当口向他袭击。他扫了眼墙壁上的钟，已经过了凌晨1点。没错，若在平时，这时候早就进入梦乡了。他开始思考起究竟是直接换衣服睡觉还是冲个澡暖和一下再睡的问题。实话说，就算是直接就这么睡也不会自我嫌弃。</p><p>脱下了外套，迦尔纳在注意到衣袋不寻常的沉甸以后才想起来阿周那的手机在这里。那是在从酒吧离开的时候，从那帮哆哆嗦嗦的家伙们手里索要回来的。</p><p>迦尔纳将那部手机握在手心，又略作翻转，将阿周那的私人物品拿捏在手中总让他产生一种描述不出的奇妙心情。还是把手机送过去好了……不对，阿周那已经把房间门锁上了，看来要等下。等他洗完澡好了。</p><p>他将手机摆在床头，换完衣服躺下，总觉得自己沾了床以后稍不留神就会睡着，于是迦尔纳开始默念着手捧花花材搭配口诀，企图给自己制造一个注意力焦点避免犯困。但大脑依然不自觉地开始放空，昏昏沉沉之际，阿周那羞涩的脸便忽然浮现在眼前。</p><p>为什么突然会想到他？</p><p>惊诧之余，迦尔纳坠入了思考的深渊。这深渊是阿周那眼瞳的黑，是繁复乌发组成的陷阱，掉进去便会被层层缠绕，寻不回逃生的出路。迦尔纳想念起阿周那脸蛋燥热的触感，和将他裹进怀里的充实感，竟也莫名没了睡意。想必阿周那是一杯融进热咖啡的男人，只要喝掉他就能令神经兴奋。他发觉自己恐怕是有些恶趣味，或是胜负欲过了头——因为他居然会格外享受那些难得的、能把控住阿周那情绪的感觉，看着对方吃瘪或是羞赧的模样，他会心生愉悦。这种愉悦是幸灾乐祸吗？大概也不像。</p><p>早先，他本着不随便对人动手的原则，在面对阿周那絮絮叨叨的理论攻击时，虽然能靠着不轻易认输的直球反驳对阿周那造成打击，但那时并不具备制胜的绝对优势。但就在今天、就在刚刚，他靠实际行动尝到了胜利的甜头——那个阿周那，根本就没预料到他会强势突袭，反抗不能而被迫窝在他怀里的时候，就像一只乖顺又沉甸甸的猫咪。迦尔纳不禁对着空气傻笑了起来，好一会儿才意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。好吧，没想到自己居然会胡思乱想到这种程度，看来是因为饿了。所幸家里垃圾食品的储备仍有余裕，于是他起了身去厨房找东西吃。</p><p>等到迦尔纳将泡面焖上的时候，阿周那房间似有似无的淋浴声也完全停歇了。迦尔纳回了房间，拿着手机到阿周那房间门口。</p><p>“睡了吗，阿周那？”</p><p>“门没锁。”</p><p>迦尔纳有些意外，扭开房间门把手。只看到阿周那整个人在被子里裹成一团，留了颗黑色的脑袋在外面。</p><p>“唔……你今天不锁门了？”</p><p>“只是不想下床。”阿周那小声说。</p><p>“好吧。这是你的手机。”迦尔纳向他床边靠近，将手机摆在他枕边。</p><p>“谢谢。”阿周那客客气气地回复着，忽然蹙了眉抬眼望着他，“什么味道？”</p><p>“？”迦尔纳没明白阿周那在说什么，顿了一下，才反应过来，这应该是指……方便面？</p><p>“我在泡面。”迦尔纳回答。“你要吃吗？”</p><p>“一点钟了，你疯了吗？”阿周那气得瞪眼。“味道真大，吃过泡面不要进来。关门，谢谢。”</p><p>迦尔纳被这语气一冲，有些不开心。刚刚脑海里所有觉得这家伙乖巧可爱的美好形象又一次全都消散了……这家伙真是不会好好说话。他转身拉开半掩着的门准备去吃面了。阿周那忽然又叫住了他。</p><p>“你怎么走了……”</p><p>这语气有点可怜兮兮的。迦尔纳回头把阿周那刚刚的瞪视回敬了回去。明明是谁刚才在嫌弃泡面味的？</p><p>“我只是想让你关个门。”意识到自己刚才语气太凶了，阿周那往被子里缩了半张脸。“对不起……好吧，再见。晚安。”</p><p>迦尔纳叹了口气，后退回房间内将门合上，手却仍扶在门把手上。“你还有什么事吗？”</p><p>“我在量体温。”阿周那眨巴着两颗黑眼珠看他。“可以耽误你两分钟吗？”</p><p>看来他可能是希望如果有什么情况的话，迦尔纳能帮个忙吧。不过，迦尔纳不会拒绝没有恶意的请求。“两分钟的话，可以。”</p><p>阿周那沉默了几秒钟，看迦尔纳依然还站在门口，只好继续开口：“你坐一下吧。”</p><p>坐哪里？迦尔纳环顾着阿周那的房间，这间屋子似乎也并没有添置什么新的家具，唯一的椅子应该就是阳台上那把晒太阳的木制凉椅……</p><p>而阿周那已经一边说着，一边裹着被子向床的另一侧蠕动了几寸。“你在发什么呆？”</p><p>迦尔纳会意走向床边，“确定不嫌弃的话，我就坐了。”</p><p>“嗯，确定。”</p><p>柔软的床垫多了一片新的凹陷。迦尔纳偏头看着阿周那，阿周那也从被子里露着眼睛望着他。他刚换了一套夹着红条纹的黑色睡衣，不过居然也是和那套品红色睡衣类似的毛绒绒质感。不过这件看起来稍微适合他的气质一些，而且是无领的，肩颈的线条露着大半，衬得他皮肤更白了，白得有些欠缺血色。</p><p>阿周那刚想开口，迦尔纳已经先一步发问了：“很冷吗？”</p><p>“……稍微有一点。”</p><p>迦尔纳探手过去，拨弄开阿周那额头微卷的刘海。阿周那下意识缩了下头，又不再继续动弹了。迦尔纳温热的手便覆上他的额头。</p><p>阿周那眯了眯眼，觉得莫名有了种像在幼时被大人照顾的错觉。</p><p>“这样啊，总觉得似乎感觉不出什么差别……”大概是因为体质的缘故，迦尔纳手心更暖，“不过应该没有大问题。”</p><p>“谢谢你，迦尔纳。”</p><p>“唔……不用谢。”</p><p>对话的气氛突然变得很客气起来了啊。迦尔纳想。</p><p>“你心情好些了是吗？”他试探性地开口打破沉闷，“其实，我不介意把你当作弟弟看待，以兄长的身份和你尽量友好地相处……毕竟你本来就比我小很多。不过擅自以这样的身份去‘教训’你这件事……我必须认真向你道歉。”</p><p>阿周那没料到迦尔纳会这么郑重地去提刚才在外面发生的事，只好用尴尬而不失礼貌的笑回应：“我那个时候喝醉了吧。道歉的应该是我才对。而且我还要谢谢你至少赶了过去……”</p><p>“不，你并不需要向我道歉，我觉得你说的那些话都有道理。”</p><p>“好吧，真的吗？”阿周那将信将疑地挪开了视线，又垂了眼。“总而言之，我们不要在像今天这样互相公开揭丑了，很丢人……我不介意你私下怎样嘲笑我，但是……”</p><p>“为什么？”迦尔纳不解。“你似乎总觉得我一定会嘲笑你？如果可以的话，就像我刚刚说的那样，我是愿意和你和平相处的。”</p><p>阿周那望着他，一时间接不上话。</p><p>“不过这也取决于你怎么想的，对吧。”迦尔纳继续补充着。“我不想勉强你，可能你打心眼里不能容忍我这种人的存在吧。这很正常。我看得出，你是那种各方面条件都相当优秀的人，和我这种阶层的人一起合租，觉得窘迫委屈也再正常不过——”</p><p>“不是的，”阿周那连忙打断了迦尔纳。他一直以为他们俩是单纯的性格不和而已。“不是这样的，为什么这么说……我并没有这么想过，这点请你至少要相信我。”</p><p>“那真是再好不过了。”迦尔纳说。但从表情也可以看得出，他其实并没有很开心的样子。阿周那不禁有些怅然，迦尔纳居然会把他们俩之间的关系想到那种程度……</p><p>“如果可以试着模拟一下友好相处的状态……也不是不可以。”阿周那犹豫着提议，“要是合不来那也不需要相互勉强，对吧？一个星期……之类的，可以试试。我尽量不对你说过分的话，不对你提过分要求。”</p><p>这番话似乎令迦尔纳非常意外——至少阿周那还从未见到过他有这种神情，还没来得及做出反应的茫然里带着的惊喜。</p><p>“你确定不是在开玩笑吗？”迦尔纳生怕自己会错了意，忍不住再次确认，“那么也相当于，我可以以‘哥哥’的身份和你友好相处一个星期了，对吧？”</p><p>这家伙，居然意外地这么喜欢以他哥身份自居的感觉吗。</p><p>“好吧，你想的话，那么怎样都可以。对了，时间应该已经到了吧……能帮我看一下温度计数吗，哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【九】</p><p> </p><p>在阿周那将温度计从被窝中递给他的时候，迦尔纳下意识地吞咽起了口水。在被子包裹中阿周那伸出的半截褐色小臂，与因这动作而微微掀起的被角缝隙中可隐约窥见的肩胛与锁骨线条，无声地向迦尔纳示意此时被褥中的阿周那至少应该是光溜着上身的。他突然想起阿周那刚刚说的那句不愿意下床，难道是怕冷？或者……？</p><p>迦尔纳转动起水银温度计读数， 大脑却心猿意马。阿周那看他好一会儿不出声，以为迦尔纳是搞不懂温度计的用法。“你看不懂吗？还是我自己来看吧。”</p><p>“怎么会。”迦尔纳回过了神。“37摄氏度。看来是有惊无险？”</p><p>“嗯……好吧。”阿周那自言自语着。原来没什么事吗，但这显得好像自己在无病呻吟一样，还耽误着别人的时间……</p><p>“唔，你还有什么不舒服地方的吗？”</p><p>“头疼。别的没有了。”</p><p>“那也许是还没完全醒酒？”迦尔纳甩动起温度计。“睡一觉再看看会不会好些。”</p><p>“我现在清醒得很。”阿周那嘟囔着反驳。</p><p>“是吗，但看样子你其实不怎么喝酒吧？说起来你究竟成年了吗？”</p><p>对方的视线又落回了阿周那身上。这个男人微微皱眉的时候，连带着眯起的眼却别具贯穿力与威压感。阿周那之前一直以为，那对瞳仁只是因为生在异于常人的青色眸子里才衬得暗红，但当目睹那暗红色随着情绪一点点燃得鲜亮的时候，他才惊觉，这个人男人骨子里可能藏着狩猎者的天性——只不过，这份天性兴许是像“因为野生动物保护法出台而失业许久、为现实所迫改行种菜食素融入常规膳食生活”一样，在平静日常中隐蔽得滴水不漏。</p><p>然而迦尔纳对自己的表情毫无自觉。</p><p>“当然！”阿周那第一时间响应了是否成年这个问题，对迦尔纳问起的、会牵涉到自己在酒吧那件事的相关问题却有些犹豫了起来。</p><p>“你是想问我为什么会在那里喝酒……对吧？”他还是下了决心直接挑明话题。</p><p>“我不能否认对这事很好奇，但我并没有刻意要过问的意思，”迦尔纳摊手，“但是如果你确实遇到了麻烦的话……像今天这样？我觉得不太好。不过，也跟我没有实质性的关联——”</p><p>又在说这种撇清关系的话了，阿周那心头莫名火起。明明跑去酒吧找人的是他，对别人的私事问东问西的是他，来当老好人照看别人的也是他。“哦？好吧，刚刚是谁厚着脸皮要当别人哥哥的。”</p><p>迦尔纳只好缓下语气：“好吧，我为刚刚那句抱歉……那我能以哥哥的身份了解一下自己的弟弟遇到了什么事吗？”</p><p>“你必须保证你不会对外乱讲。”</p><p>“好吧，我保证。弟弟。”迦尔纳一脸坚定。</p><p>“不要喊我弟弟，我不是你真的弟弟。”</p><p>“好的，弟弟。”迦尔纳又是一脸无辜。</p><p>阿周那忍不住回敬一个鄙视意味的白眼。他深呼吸一口气，稍作沉默后开始解释起来。</p><p>“那几个人，是高年级的学长。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“是最近几天开始找上来的……说是想让我跟他们去玩。但之前我都拒绝了。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“然后今天的话……有个同级的女生早上说有事找我，想让我放学以后在学校门口等她。”</p><p>准确地说应该已经是“昨天”了。不过迦尔纳也不在意这种细节。“……嗯。”</p><p>“在等待的过程中那几个学长过来了，叫我跟他们走。我说已经和别人有约了，然后拒绝了，但他们拉拉扯扯……我看到那个女生在马路对面，所以我向她挥了手……原本想着正好能解围，结果她掉头就跑了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“所以有约的推脱理由也不成立了……我想着谁都好，来解个围就好……所以发信息给你了。”</p><p>阿周那说的确实是事实，但却也是不完全的事实。他尽力回避掉了一切敏感的关键内容。</p><p>“这样啊，我了解了。”迦尔纳略点了头，“但，你说手机被他们拿走了？”</p><p>“大概，因为……不相信我说的与别人有约是真的吧……”阿周那支支吾吾了起来。</p><p>迦尔纳皱眉。这句是在撒谎。阿周那的脸也兀然黯淡，悄悄缩了半张脸躲进被子。</p><p>“他们对你有企图？”</p><p>“为……为什么这么说？”</p><p>“我看到他们在动手动脚……在摸你的脸和大腿。在酒吧的时候。”</p><p>迦尔纳知道，也许他看到的这部分也只是“局部”罢了。他可没忘记阿周那还悄悄买了按摩棒这种事。虽然他并不打算提。</p><p>“……”这回轮到阿周那沉默了。</p><p>他刻意避开了自己在学校连续好几天听到有人在他身后悄悄嘀咕“这就是那个同性恋？”这种流言的事，刻意避开了周围人开始对他投以奇怪眼光并开始疏远的事，更不要说那些更糟糕的事态——就比如他看得出那位女生似乎是早就对他有意思很久了、也许是想约他借此机会表露心意，而在看到他和一帮男性拉扯在一起后吓得掉头就跑；或者是这帮居心不良的所谓学长，不知道从哪里听来的传言，觉得他是同性恋于是连续骚扰他好几天。更要命的是，不知道为什么，连那件事他们都知道……</p><p>「你说的‘有约’，该不会是约的男人吧？」</p><p>「哦，你说‘我们说是、那就是？’那好呀，就把他叫出来。这哥们儿要是真来，我们就让你走。」</p><p>「是啊，已经按你说的内容把信息发了啊，你看，哪里有骗你？你说把手机给你？那可不行，万一你直接跑了呢？」</p><p>「听说你还买了按摩棒啊，是不是每天都在偷偷爽啊，可爱的小学弟？学长可以让你货真价实的爽到哟。」</p><p>「还在狡辩什么啊，你的手机里一定还有下单记录吧。」</p><p>「你看，你们看，哇，这是什么？哈哈哈哈……」</p><p>「还以为相册里会有裸照呢。没意思。好像也没有什么聊骚短信嘛。」</p><p>「看把我们小学弟给急的，都快哭了。哎呀，你约的小哥哥怎么不见来呢？这都二十分钟了。」</p><p>「走啊，小可爱，还犟什么呢，天都黑了，跟学长们喝酒去呗。」</p><p>他相信自己不是同性恋，也没有做过那些被凭空捏造出的事情，更是在极力避免自己有可能变成同性恋并为此不断地挣扎。但想起那些羞辱的话一句句地在耳边炸开，他还是会忍不住心态崩溃。不，阿周那，你要隐忍，这都是诽谤，你根本无需与这些流言较真……</p><p>迦尔纳看着他不作回应，表情逐渐僵硬，长呼了口气。</p><p>“你要分辨得清他人居心，如果图谋不轨，就应该坚决拒绝。”</p><p>拒绝啊，光是这么动动嘴皮子当然很容易……但迦尔纳，你又能知道什么？</p><p>“不说这个了，你困了吧。”迦尔纳侧回头起了身，“睡吧。”</p><p>“晚安。”阿周那顺应着台阶结束对话，蠕动着翻了个身，留了个后脑勺给他。“关灯，关门，谢谢你。”</p><p>“好。”迦尔纳应着，突然想起温度计还在手里，只好问他：“温度计给你放桌上？”</p><p>“会打碎的……放药盒吧，在抽屉里。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>拉开抽屉的瞬间迦尔纳脑袋一片空白。而阿周那也忽地像是想起了什么一样，猛地从床上坐了起来——</p><p>“别！别开！”</p><p>晚了。</p><p>按摩棒正躺在抽屉里，挺翘着对迦尔纳耀武扬威。</p><p>“我没看见。”迦尔纳说。他突然觉得后背有点僵硬。虽然早就知道这个东西的存在了，但实物突然出现在面前的时候还是不禁有些震憾。阿周那就是用这个在满足自己的生理欲望吗？</p><p>“……”阿周那羞愧得想死。</p><p>“你……已经看见了。”哈哈，好丢人啊阿周那，怎么自己声音都在发抖？</p><p>“好吧，我看见了。”迦尔纳硬着头皮把温度计摆回药盒，“很好看，这个蓝色很适合你。这个形状也……”</p><p>“闭嘴！别说了！”阿周那半羞半恼，把枕头砸了过去。迦尔纳吃着痛捡起枕头，回头一看，阿周那光溜着肩膀对他怒目相视。那洗后自然卷翘的头毛张牙舞爪，显得阿周那像只炸毛的猫咪。</p><p>“我不是故意的。”迦尔纳把枕头抛回给他。“你刚刚说了不会再凶我。”</p><p>“你！……哈，好吧。是我阿周那的失态。”他捂起了脸，觉得自己脑门充血。现在，在迦尔纳面前他似乎已经失去了全部的尊严。</p><p>“你应该会觉得很好笑，很恶心吧。”阿周那自嘲着冷笑。“或者是觉得我是个同性恋……之类的。”</p><p>“所以你是吗？”迦尔纳直奔主题。</p><p>“不是。但你相信吗？”</p><p>迦尔纳向他靠近，单膝压上床，俯身将他遮掩着脸的两只手拿开。</p><p>“看着我，阿周那。我们刚才已经说好了吧？弟弟说的如果是实话，哥哥没有理由不相信。”</p><p>阿周那咬着嘴唇望着他，憋着眼泪不流出来的表情很难看。</p><p>“如果你想笑话我，我也无所谓。”阿周那嗫嚅。“我试过，但都没成功。也不是为了爽或怎么样，只是……我可能功能不正常。我也不知道为什么，但……我不想因为这个原因变成同性恋……这么说很奇怪对吧。我也觉得很奇怪，不清楚自己应该怎么做……”</p><p>听着这番话迦尔纳一头雾水。“我没理解错的话，你的意思是……你既不是同性恋，也不想变成同性恋。”</p><p>“……当然……”</p><p>“那你说自己不正常指的是什么？阳痿？”</p><p>“？！”阿周那一阵尴尬。“不！不算吧。”</p><p>“那么，具体指的是？”</p><p>“我……我无法描述，太羞耻了。”</p><p>“早泄？”迦尔纳若有所思。</p><p>“等等，那是什么意思？！你想到哪里去了！”阿周那急忙否认。对上迦尔纳一脸关切的表情，阿周那深深地吐了一口气，决定破罐子破摔。</p><p>“男人都会对女人有性欲，对吗？但我不仅没有那样的想法……我还……”</p><p>他的声音越来越小。</p><p>“还……对着男人，勃起了……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>迦尔纳一时语塞。看来阿周那真的……不，怎么会，他不是都说自己不是同性恋吗。</p><p>“你真的不喜欢男人？”迦尔纳揉了揉脑袋再次确认。</p><p>“是，当然，我确定……啊啊，你果然还是不相信我。你难道会害怕我对你有意图？”</p><p>迦尔纳迟疑了一下。他倒真没想过这种问题。</p><p>“没有。我说过了吧，对你没有恶意猜忌。现在更是把你当作弟弟而已。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“那么，你清楚自己会对男性勃起的原因吗？是不是应该去医院看一下？”</p><p>“不！不知道……我暂时不想去。”阿周那烦躁地团起脑袋，“这种事能不能不要再刨根问底了……”</p><p>阿周那不愿再继续描述下去。迦尔纳也不明白他怎么有这么抗拒的心理，只好顺了他的意闭了嘴。“那你要是有什么问题的话，也不妨来问我，虽然不是百分百靠谱，但也许能起到点帮助的作用。”</p><p>阿周那将信将疑地望着他。</p><p>“我的面应该已经泡烂了。”迦尔纳突然想起来自己还饿着，转身要走。</p><p>“等等……！”阿周那喊住了他。“我如果问你的话，你真的会回答我吗？”</p><p>“当然。而且你什么时候问都可以。明天，后天，或者别的什么时间。”迦尔纳惦记起他的面来。“但是现在……”</p><p>“我现在可以向你请教吗……”阿周那的语气软了下来，多了几分恳求。他觉得如果错过这个话题氛围的话，绝对很难有勇气再主动开口向迦尔纳提问了。“我向你请求，迦尔纳……哥哥……”</p><p>这声哥哥让迦尔纳莫名产生了兄长的责任心。饿也饿上好一会儿了，再多一会儿应该也无所谓吧……大概。</p><p>“所以，你的问题是？”</p><p>阿周那脸色渐渐泛了红。“你会……打飞机吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【十】</p><p> </p><p>“你……认真的吗？”</p><p>这问题从这个刚刚还在努力强调自己成年了的家伙嘴里问出来，真的是槽点满满。迦尔纳一时间竟不知该从何处解释起。而阿周那见了他这反应，好不容易鼓起勇气的心情也跟着偃旗息鼓。</p><p>“好吧，就你提出的这个问题而言……我回答你。答案是会。”迦尔纳决定单纯就着对方抛出的问题做回复。</p><p>“唔……”阿周那低了头。“就是那样么……咔咔咔，然后射精？”他半握起拳，比划了一个前后来回的动作。迦尔纳瞠目结舌。</p><p>“你那是什么表情……”阿周那更尴尬了。“我想的，但没有这样做过。父亲说过不可以，这样很失礼，而且对器官有害……是这样吗？”</p><p>迦尔纳想了想，回答：“适度范围内的话，应该是可以允许的。但你难道没有过那种感觉吗？早晨醒来的时候……嗯？”</p><p>“那样的话……我会冷静一下……”</p><p>好吧，迦尔纳对阿周那的忍耐力又有了全新的认识。</p><p>“那么，有没有什么不正常的表现可以通过这种方式观察出来？”阿周那看他没说话，便继续提问。</p><p>“唔……你指什么地方不正常？”</p><p>“应该是，阴茎？”</p><p>看着阿周那认认真真地把生殖器官名字讲出来的样子，迦尔纳莫名觉得好笑。不，这没什么，不如说从科学角度去了解也没什么坏处……嗯。</p><p>“我不是医生，没办法全面且科学地回答你。不过如果一直硬不起来的话大概就是阳痿吧。”</p><p>阿周那把脑袋埋在被子里，长叹了一声。“好吧，也许我应该先试一下……如果真的感觉很奇怪的话，还能再问你吗？”</p><p>“可以。”迦尔纳露出了一个习惯性微笑。这也不算应付，他确实觉得阿周那这个反应还挺可爱的。“没有别的问题的话，我就——”</p><p>“等等！……还有。”阿周那慌忙抬了头，伸手拉住他的衣袖。这一伸手，本来抓在手里的被子角松开滑落了下去，露出一片光溜溜的脊背，延伸到腰际，看起来线条匀称又不失肉感，让人有些想要摸上一把。阿周那不好意思地松了手，又把被子重新拽了回去。</p><p>“我在听。”迦尔纳偏着头看着阿周那，表情镇定。实际他已经因为刚刚那片露出恍惚了几秒钟。将熄的火星落进了干燥的枯草堆。</p><p>阿周那酝酿了一下语言，缓缓开口。</p><p>“虽然你可能不知道，但我还是想试着问一下……那个东西，究竟怎么用……”</p><p>又开始紧张了，冷静一点，阿周那，你只是普通地提问而已。对，向临时的兄长提问而已。</p><p>“……你指的该不会是按摩棒吧。”</p><p>“除此以外也没有其他东西了吧……”</p><p>我并不知道，我根本没用过这东西。迦尔纳在心中作着无可奈何的回复。但，既然阿周那都有了提问的勇气，他怎么能失去解答的觉悟？</p><p>“其实我不知道。但你需要的话，我就先看一下说明再回答你？”</p><p>“呃……我只是一直都无法插入……”</p><p>迦尔纳把按摩棒从他的抽屉里拿了出来。这大小和触感各种意义上都让人挺害臊的。“那么，我阅读一下产品说明。”迦尔纳另一只手拿起包装盒，看着那印刷如蚂蚁般的小号说明文字，他竟也开始逐渐烦躁了起来——这不是单纯心情上的烦躁，是另一种难以言述的烦躁。</p><p>“你做润滑了吗？”</p><p>“用了。但还是好痛。”</p><p>“唔……有充分扩张吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>两人面面相觑。“好吧，也许你可以用手指……插入进去试试。”迦尔纳努力搜罗着脑海中本就贫瘠的黄色知识，向他提议。</p><p>“我试过，但不行。”阿周那小声解释。</p><p>“那看来是身体太紧张……”迦尔纳也想不到别的理由了。“你潜意识在害怕？”</p><p>阿周那低了头，闷不做声。</p><p>“如果心理准备没有做好的话，这种事也不要强迫自己做。”迦尔纳耐着性子说明，“而且还要注意适度。”</p><p>“谢谢。”阿周那望着他，目光逐渐柔和。“虽然之前的确很看不惯你……但，你果然是个老好人。”</p><p>突然被阿周那这么一评价，迦尔纳居然有些心情复杂。但，一直互相看不惯也是事实，自己被身边各种人评价成“老好人”也不是一次两次了。</p><p>“我是不是该庆幸被你这么说……并且是在还没吃泡面的前提下。”</p><p>“你说对了。”对方迅速回答。</p><p>迦尔纳顿觉备受打击。</p><p>“之前确实如此，”阿周那抿了个笑意，眼神却悄然暗淡。“也许是真的因为与你合不来，无法容忍而导致争吵……每一次争吵都会令心神格外紧张，甚至可以说，很长一段时间处于这种状态的感觉好几次让我觉得濒临崩坏。我觉得自己失态，有罪恶感，也违背了父母亲所说的那些、应当礼节待人的教导。为什么被其他人触怒的时候我却反而常常隐忍……偶尔我也会觉得自己应该至少表态不满，但又觉得毫无必要……我仍想不通这个问题。为什么，迦尔纳，为什么唯独面对你，我无法容忍，会失控……会露出我的丑态？”</p><p>迦尔纳想了想：“因为你讨厌我。”</p><p>“如果只是单纯的讨厌，我们不可能心平气和地在这里对话。”</p><p>“那……也许是因为现在你心情还不错？”</p><p>“是吗。”对迦尔纳这个仿佛敷衍的回答，阿周那有点不满。</p><p>“那现在呢？”迦尔纳问，“现在我坐在你的旁边，你也会紧张吗？”</p><p>阿周那无声地摇头。</p><p>“那你要试一下吗？”迦尔纳举起了手中的按摩棒。“我可以帮你。”</p><p>“你怎么还拿着？！”听他这么一说，阿周那才注意到他居然一直把按摩棒拿在手里，一阵羞赧。</p><p>“还挺好捏的……”迦尔纳一脸无辜，“从弹性上来说还挺好玩……”</p><p>“不知羞耻！”阿周那气得伸手将按摩棒夺了回来。这人究竟是怎么做到能在短短一分钟内让他心情坐过山车的。</p><p>“抱歉，我破坏气氛了吗……请你务必不要紧张。”</p><p>“那倒没有，不如说我已经习惯了。”阿周那回敬。</p><p>“那好吧，身为兄长，自然有义务赔偿弟弟一个爱的拥抱。”迦尔纳向他展开臂膀。“来吧，阿周那，我已准备好承受这一切。”</p><p>“不要。”阿周那没好气地拒绝。</p><p>“为什么？”迦尔纳有些困惑，“我以为你会很喜欢的，至少我很喜欢……”</p><p>不妙。阿周那心头一乱。这个男人突然在说些什么？</p><p>在酒吧，在回家路上，在昏暗的楼栋里，……不，这些不过都是些普通意义的拥抱罢了，没有必要去上升概念，赋予特别的情感……没有必要。相互厌恶的存在通过拥抱来拉近距离什么的，无非是一种讨巧的捷径罢了。这并不是真正意义的冰释前嫌，那些无法理解的沟壑依然横亘……</p><p>但，没想到迦尔纳这个家伙，会这么在意的吗……</p><p>难道他也是，会在那些个瞬间中，无法自控地涌现出阐释不清的情绪吗？</p><p>“所以我买了三件……”</p><p>“还有一件是纯黑色的，但是毛比较短……”</p><p>“我最喜欢的是红色那件，可惜它现在在洗衣机里了。”</p><p> </p><p>……混蛋迦尔纳。</p><p>人与人之间果然是无法相互理解的。阿周那的心情从起伏的过山车上被甩脱，跌了个碎。没必要，完全没必要。他这样想着——然后被迦尔纳按进了怀里。</p><p>“可恶，你没洗澡……”阿周那挣扎了下试图反抗。迦尔纳探了手扣住这颗黑色的脑袋，压在自己肩头。</p><p>“是的，哥哥很臭。”他似乎在调侃阿周那。“但是毛绒绒是才洗过的，很香。”</p><p>阿周那抗拒无效，一点点陷进他怀里。白色的发丝飘落在鼻尖。这种脖颈相贴的温存感充满亲昵的意味，也像是依偎着互相取暖。</p><p>“毛绒绒会让人心情变好。”迦尔纳在他耳边低声说，“要是你能喜欢的话就太好了。”</p><p>“我……我会试试。”</p><p>阿周那答应了。遗憾的是，在这个角度，他并没能留意得到迦尔纳双眼中再度燃起的星。</p><p>因为睡衣领低，加上阿周那又把自己裹在被子里，于是迦尔纳把搂着他上身的臂弯上移，围上了他的脖子。</p><p>“迦尔纳……你是想把我勒死吗？”阿周那抱怨着用手推他。</p><p>“不，只是想让你被毛绒绒包围。”迦尔纳解释，“你也可以买套这种睡衣，冬天裸睡会着凉吧。”</p><p>“谁裸睡了！”阿周那争辩着。不，冷静点，差点被那个人套进圈子里了，居然扯到这种话题去了。</p><p>“唔，难道不是吗……”</p><p>迦尔纳的手指点在他的颈侧，一寸寸下滑到肩窝。</p><p>“不，迦尔纳，别这样……”阿周那缩起了脖子。</p><p>“而且你是不是怕痒？我想起一件重要的事，觉得有必要立刻告诉你……挠痒痒是能让人放松的。紧张的时候，你可以试试给自己挠痒痒。”</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗？哪有人会自己挠自己……而且自己挠根本不痒好吗。”</p><p>“这样吗，原来必须要借助其他人的力量才会有效对吗？”迦尔纳的脸贴上了他的肩窝。“那么我不介意帮助你……哥哥帮助弟弟是再自然不过的事情了对吧？”</p><p>呜，糟了……阿周那心头升起不妙。还是被迦尔纳套路了……</p><p>“停下，迦尔纳……”他再次试图推开对方。“你还要吃泡面的对吧……”</p><p>“那个，想必已经完全冷掉了。”迦尔纳头也没抬，将双手从两肩滑进了他的被子。“现在已经不饿了。”</p><p>是的，迦尔纳没有说谎。当注意力转移到真正的猎物身上时，所谓的素食，那些闻起来香气扑鼻的快餐食品在他看来便不再具备任何吸引力了。当探索的区域扩展到两腋时，迦尔纳开始了轻柔的挠痒攻势，尽管阿周那咬着嘴唇努力忍耐，但身体却诚实地扭动了起来。“住手，别挠了，混蛋……我输了，迦尔纳，别闹了好痒……”</p><p>猎物的轻微挣扎只会令狩猎者更坚定捕捉的想法。那么，就先一口咬上猎物的肩头，将情欲的毒液从牙管注入，静待猎物的麻痹。然后，攻击猎物的生理要害，令其奄奄一息……嗯？猎物，那不是阿周那么？</p><p>不，自己这是怎么了？迦尔纳回过神的时候，已经咬上了阿周那的肩头，而自己的双手也不知何时游移在了他的胸前，手指在乳尖漫无目的地划擦。</p><p>“抱歉，我是不是弄疼了你？”迦尔纳连忙抬头察看阿周那的表情，只看到两颗泪噙在他的眼眶。</p><p>“不，也没有……”阿周那苦笑着，忍住一脸委屈。“但是，果然这就是同性恋吧。”</p><p>“我觉得自己好恶心……”他的眼泪落进了被子，被无声地吸收。</p><p>“对不起，阿周那。这完全是我的错。”迦尔纳撤回了手，拉扯起被子将阿周那重新裹好。“我不知道刚才怎么了，是我在强迫你，我必须道歉……我不会再碰你了。”</p><p>“我说了，我觉得恶心的是我自己……”</p><p>迦尔纳沉默了几秒钟。“难道你的意思是？你勃起了。”</p><p>“你应该会觉得做这种事很不要脸吧。”</p><p>“？为什么这么说？”迦尔纳不明所以。“是我刚刚的行为导致的。问题应该在于我。”</p><p>“不，你根本没有碰到那个地方吧……只是被抱了一下就会勃起吗？这未免也太……”阿周那捂起脸。</p><p>好吧，不愧是阿周那，纯洁得如此理所当然……迦尔纳觉得脑门有点发涨。“是的，因为我对你做了挑逗的行为，让你产生情欲了。无论是谁，只要生理正常，都会有反应的吧。”</p><p>阿周那诧异地望着他好一会儿，眼睛仍然湿湿的。</p><p>“如果被插入的话……也会吗？”</p><p>迦尔纳想了一下，回答他：“是的”。</p><p>阿周那沮丧着深埋了头。迦尔纳手足无措，想安慰他又不敢再碰他，也不免有些情绪感染。“你不需要为此介怀……应当是我向你道歉，是我未能管束得住自己的言行。阿周那，你如果想骂，现在就可以……是的，而且更应当对我多加防范……”</p><p>“不，我应该谢谢你才是。”</p><p>阿周那缓了好久才开口。迦尔纳困惑不已，不知该如何作答。</p><p>“迦尔纳，为你的言行负责。”阿周那抬眼与他对视，语气不容拒绝。“仅限这一次，我同意你这样做，像刚才那样继续……我想试一下那个东西，看看究竟是什么感觉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【十一】</p><p> </p><p>这大概就是羊入虎口吧。迦尔纳想。</p><p>“你确定？”他指了指自己与阿周那。“我怕控制不住自己把你吃了……你懂我意思吗。现在我是大灰狼，你是小白兔。”</p><p>虽然这么说了，但他也并没有多少概念，无法揣度到这种初次沾染情欲的体验对阿周那有多大的威力。那诱惑能让阿周那产生自己能忍耐、克服并加以控制的错觉。</p><p>“我想没问题的。我刚刚决定的，我应该不需要这个东西。这之后，没有必要再继续用了……”</p><p>“而且从颜色上来说，你才是小白兔吧？”阿周那弯了个略挑衅的笑容，语调微扬，“你害怕了？毕竟我是男人。”</p><p>就像迦尔纳说的那样，既然那些自己先前所误会的“对着男人勃起的行为”、“不正常”的状态都是出于正常生理反应的话，那么担心“会不会变成同性恋”这种问题自然就是在杞人忧天了。对，他一直坚信自己取向很正常，这点他不曾怀疑过。既然担忧已经不复存在，那么也就没什么好顾虑的了对吧？同样，自然也不会再有使用按摩棒的必要了。</p><p>而且这些看似可笑的问题之所以会发生，都是因为自己对这一“领域”相关的内容知之甚少。这是自己的不足……虽然父母也还未教导过这些，但这并不代表自己应理所当然地等待着他们在未来继续为自己操劳，应该通过主动学习去弥补自己的欠缺……是的，要想克服对未知的恐惧，那么就应先识其全貌。仅此一次的体验，他可以接受，他也坚信以后不会再有这样的契机。更何况，眼下这种情形是迦尔纳先开的头，他自然不能放迦尔纳临阵脱逃。</p><p>这份心态豁然的转变，果然要感谢迦尔纳，和他自己那份在无形中对迦尔纳倾以的、毫无保留又毫不自知的信任。</p><p>迦尔纳虽然不明白阿周那心情究竟是如何变化的，但这若是阿周那主动提出的要求，那便另当别论。</p><p>“既然这是你所期望的，那么我自然必须回应。”</p><p>“那么，约定一下……”阿周那向他勾起小指。“只许用手帮忙，不要想着占便宜。”</p><p>“嗯，我答应。”迦尔纳点头，伸手勾住这根小小的巧克力卷。</p><p>“也不许看下面。”阿周那补充。</p><p>“好吧。我需要把眼睛蒙起来吗？”</p><p>“那倒不用……”阿周那咕哝。“我也没有可以给你蒙的东西……”</p><p>“我有领带。”迦尔纳提议。</p><p>“你好麻烦，没有那个必要。我又不是女生。”</p><p>好吧。这种感觉有点可爱是怎么回事……迦尔纳暗忖。“那么你现在……状态还在吗？”</p><p>“还有一点点。但可能，不太行……”</p><p>“那我可以抱你吗？”</p><p>“不可以，刚刚都说了。只许用手……”</p><p>“唔……”迦尔纳有些为难。“那怎样才能让你有感觉呢？果然还是更喜欢抱着你。”</p><p>“不许说胡话！”阿周那的脸又泛起了红。“只要是用手，随便哪里。”</p><p>“好的，弟弟。”迦尔纳以手托起阿周那的脸颊，仔细端详，手指在这巧克力色的热乎乎脸蛋上滑动。</p><p>好软。迦尔纳在心里感慨。但是他要闭嘴。</p><p>或者是额头？眉心？又或者是鼻梁，耳廓？……还是说后脑勺？</p><p>手指在这些部位点按，揉弄，轻刮，阿周那不自觉地眯起了眼。这是感到舒服的表现吗？这让迦尔纳想到了猫咪……确实很像，如果像撸猫那样揉脑袋，他也会很舒服吗？</p><p>十指张开，从两鬓入手，伸进这团微卷的发丝中……直至将这颗脑袋控在双手中，指尖在头皮施力，轻轻揉动……</p><p>阿周那漏出了一声舒服的闷哼，这让迦尔纳有些开心。</p><p>他很想把阿周那抱住咬一口。</p><p>但……必须忍住。已经约好了的。</p><p>“你有感觉了吗？”迦尔纳开口，“你可以弄点润滑用手指试试看。”</p><p>“唔……好吧。”阿周那低头找起润滑剂来。迦尔纳从他的正面挪到了他的身后，从他肩头这个角度看他给自己手上抹弄润滑。</p><p>“不许抱。”阿周那侧了头瞥迦尔纳一眼。</p><p>“我没有。”迦尔纳眼神无辜，“我坐在你对面的话，会不小心看到下面的对吧？”</p><p>阿周那想了想，似乎觉得迦尔纳好像没说错，便没了反驳。迦尔纳带着胜利的笑容，将双手从他腋下穿过，开始探索他的胸口。被子已经滑到了腰侧，胸前的风光早就一览无余。迦尔纳从他肩头的角度观察，手指在他微微隆起的胸肌上打转画圈，看着嵌在胸脯上小巧的深褐色乳尖随着动作悄然挺起，不禁有些得意。</p><p>“为什么要弄这里……好奇怪，痒死了。”</p><p>阿周那还在逞强。</p><p>“因为，这里似乎也是敏感点之一。”迦尔纳不急不缓地解释，向阿周那展示着这亵玩的画面——他的指尖将逐渐发硬的乳尖拨弄得东倒西歪，“你看……像这样挑逗几下，果然会兴奋起来。”</p><p>阿周那忍耐着没有回答他，努力克制但却依然短促的呼吸声却给迦尔纳提供了佐证。迦尔纳便加大了力度掐住那两点揉捻了起来。在这番攻势下阿周那的身体渐渐发软，发出的小猫般的呜咽声，向后歪进了迦尔纳的怀里。</p><p>“你是故意的？”阿周那咬咬牙，从他怀里挣扎起来。“是我输了……好了，停下，至少让我先试试那个……”</p><p>“不是……”迦尔纳作着徒劳的辩解，收了手看着阿周那因为在惯用手手指涂上了润滑不敢随便乱动、只能腾出另一只手脱内裤的笨拙样子。</p><p>“我来帮你？”迦尔纳询问，“只是手的话什么都可以吧。”</p><p>阿周那犹豫了一下，“允许。不可以掀被子。”</p><p>迦尔纳应允，从他背后将双手伸进被子里，在看不见的空间中一阵摸索。游移过光滑的腰际，圆润的臀肉，还有胯间……嗯？没有，在哪里？这一番好找，迦尔纳又把阿周那兜回怀里了。</p><p>“抱歉……”迦尔纳也不免难耐自己的喘息了。“又抱着你了。”</p><p>“原谅你一次。”阿周那闭着眼忍耐着，身体在他怀里微微发抖。</p><p>迦尔纳继续向深处摸索——刚刚虽然半搂着阿周那，下半身却是侧在床边的，于是他调整姿势正坐在了阿周那身后，顺势将对方搂紧在怀里。终于摸到了半挂在大腿间的内裤。迦尔纳一手拢住阿周那双腿，另一只手拎着他内裤的一角开始滑动，越过膝盖与脚尖两道槛，顺利地将内裤从他身上脱了下来。很好，不，应该说很糟糕——现在阿周那是真正光溜溜地坐在迦尔纳怀里了，只有下身盖着的被子还在做着最后的遮掩。</p><p>“好了，下一步应该怎么做？”阿周那颤抖的声音在发问。“你觉得是从前面插好，还是后面插好？”</p><p>他指的当然是自己的手指。但听着这描述，迦尔纳感觉自己全身的血流一齐涌上了脑门。</p><p>“你可以都试试？”迦尔纳说，“选一个你喜欢的姿势。”</p><p>感觉这回答等于问了白问，阿周那只好自己开始动手。想着至少选个能和迦尔纳拉开距离的姿势，他弓起背将手臂折向后背，尝试将手指戳进去。不过他这个姿势反倒让低了头的迦尔纳对着那半露着的深色臀肉和股缝入了迷。</p><p>很糟糕。迦尔纳心情凌乱。他不喜欢欺骗自己或是他人。他已经对着阿周那勃起了。现在该如何是好？</p><p>“一根……呜……”阿周那气息紊乱，“一根指节。果然还是不行……”</p><p>“从前面吧……前面我也可以帮你？”迦尔纳试探性提议。</p><p>“允许……”阿周那将手撤回，拿起一旁的润滑剂递给了他。</p><p>等下，等下？这是要他来动手的意思吗？迦尔纳忽地停止了思考。他刚刚的提议，本意是指帮忙给阿周那调整姿势……他接过了润滑剂，将阿周那揽回了怀里。</p><p>迦尔纳拉扯了一下睡衣领，发现自己不知什么时候出了一身汗。“我可能……可能会不知轻重，痛的话立刻告诉我。”</p><p>等到阿周那“唔”的回应以后，迦尔纳便向他下身摸索了起来，不过很不妙地直接摸到了兴致高涨的小小周那上，顺势握在了手里。阿周那被这么一刺激，在无法自控的呻吟中抽动了身体。</p><p>“那边别……”阿周那语调中带着些哭腔。“我会忍不住……”</p><p>迦尔纳连忙松手。看着他因情欲两眼含泪的样子，心也跟着软化，伸手将他鬓角凌乱的内卷理顺。这发丝上也挂着些许晶莹的汗水，迦尔纳便顺手将它们抹去。</p><p>“忍不住也不要紧，我等会帮你弄。”</p><p>“唔嗯……”</p><p>感觉到阿周那的下滑，迦尔纳像抱猫一样把他往怀里拎了几分，结果这原本堪堪遮住下身的被子就滑到了大腿的位置。阿周那一阵尴尬。</p><p>“对不起。”迦尔纳伸手想给他盖回去。</p><p>“算了……你早晚会看到的吧。”阿周那似乎放弃了多余的坚持。“继续吧……”</p><p>于是迦尔纳照办了。将下颌搁在他的肩头，探手专心将他的大腿以最大角度分开。阿周那的下身便兀自昂着首，在被缘磨蹭。从迦尔纳的视角看着这画面，实在是色情得很。</p><p>手指划过柔软的囊袋，寻找最深处隐秘的凹陷——就是这里了。迦尔纳凭着触感和残余的些许润滑痕迹作了推断。不过这个润滑的量似乎还是太少了，至少他没信心能直接把手指送进去。于是他开始往手里挤润滑剂。</p><p>“现在呢？”再次找准了阿周那的私密后，他的指节向入口稍加用力，便被穴肉顺利地包覆住了。</p><p>“我进去了……痛吗？”</p><p>“哈……呜，还可以。……”阿周那软在他怀里，羞于去看自己的身下，只能望着他尽可能地深呼吸放松。</p><p>“那我继续了。”</p><p>“可以……”</p><p>迦尔纳忍耐得好生辛苦，感觉下身涨得整个人都晕乎乎。他真的很想把阿周那一口吃掉。把阿周那压在身体下。把阿周那狠狠贯穿。</p><p>不，还是不能……约好了的。他在心里喃喃。约好了的。</p><p>他继续将手指向推送，指尖在紧致的穴肉里打转。“你要放松一点。”他在阿周那耳边低声道，“你现在，身体还是在紧张……我该怎样做才能让你放松一点？”</p><p>“不知道……”阿周那语无伦次，“这种精神高度集中的状态……我没办法……”</p><p>听他这么说着，迦尔纳也感觉自己的手指开始被绞住了。没办法了，这样不知何时是个头。只能那样了么……</p><p>“抱歉，阿周那……抱歉。疼的话你就掐我吧。怎样都可以。”</p><p>——阿周那。请原谅我的这番无礼。</p><p>在怀里的人还没反应过来他指的是什么的时候，他已经一口咬上了阿周那的肩头。</p><p> </p><p>迦尔纳此时仅凭直觉行事。</p><p>阿周那之所以会不可避免的紧张，那是因为全身的注意力都集中在那个地方吧。以阿周那目前这种节奏，再这么优柔寡断下去不知何时才能进行到最后，甚至有可能根本无法做到最后。他清楚得很，虽然阿周那对做爱充满了新鲜的好奇，对他产生了那么几分轻而易举的信任，他却也分明知道，阿周那潜意识里还没有完全做好准备，甚至应该说，潜意识里还没有那份完完全全的接纳——即便是他们俩已经在半推半就的状态下做到这种程度了，但阿周那的心态，依然是试探和隐忍的成分更多。</p><p>如果没有一方能下得了决心做到底的话，结果就会是尴尬地不了了之……如果这样的话，那么一开始就不应该发生。</p><p>但事已至此，无可奈何。</p><p>今天不发生，以后就不会发生了吗？</p><p>没错，连迦尔纳自己都有犹豫。</p><p>自己是同性恋吗？——当然不是。</p><p>那自己喜欢阿周那吗？——他不知道。</p><p>自己想和阿周那做吗？——倒也不是不行。</p><p>但阿周那真的愿意和自己做吗？……他不得而知。</p><p>迦尔纳是迷茫的，但他一定会将阿周那提出的要求回应到底。没错，如果要把这件事做到底的话——至少是按照阿周那所说的那样，用按摩棒帮他做完的话，想在目前这种状态下以不弄痛他的方式扩张，那是很难做到的。那么，把感知扩张疼痛注意力转移走就好了，用新的疼痛制造焦点吧。今天晚上总要有一个人当坏人，那么就由自己来吧。正好，迦尔纳早就想这样做了，想弄痛他，想吃掉他，想把齿尖嵌进他的皮肉，想在他光洁的肌肤上留下伤口，想尝尝这鲜活猎物体内鲜血的滋味。</p><p>如果在今晚过后，任何一方后了悔的话，他也甘愿背负被声讨的责任。</p><p>“疼，迦尔纳……迦尔纳……”</p><p>阿周那带着哭腔喊着他的名字，身体扭动。迦尔纳并不回应，腾出一只手将阿周那的挣扎制服，腿也架进了阿周那被分开的大腿之间，不给阿周那任何逃脱的余地。</p><p>他将第二根手指戳进了阿周那的身体，开始翻搅。</p><p>阿周那应该会很痛吧。</p><p>他想给这人一个安抚的亲吻——但那是越了线的内容，至少现在、对于阿周那来说是的。</p><p>他的脑中一片空白。所有外在的声音都无法听得真切。无论是两个人此起彼伏的喘息，还是阿周那沙哑的哭腔，还是些其他的什么声音……</p><p>第三根，艰难地挤了进去。阿周那还在呜咽，嘴里念着的他的名字已经开始不完整。没办法，不过这样也已经很好了，虽然扩张得有些粗暴，但应该可以把按摩棒推进去了吧？</p><p>迦尔纳松开了牙关，将按着阿周那的手松开，转头去找按摩棒。他无心去看阿周那肩头的伤口。如果他有些许迟疑的话……会有因这伤口和阿周那的眼泪心软的可能也说不定？</p><p>但在他就要触碰到按摩棒的那个瞬间，阿周那伸了手、将他的手先一步按住，并以指尖将那根按摩棒向远处推开了。</p><p>迦尔纳的心一沉。</p><p>这也没关系。到此为止的话，倒也不是什么坏事？</p><p> </p><p>“迦尔纳……你个混蛋！为什么不听人说话！……”</p><p>阿周那哑着嗓子转头骂他。不妙啊，这是优等生罕见的爆粗。</p><p>“不要想着一个人当坏人……你已经顶了我半天了你以为我不知道吗……”</p><p>迦尔纳呆住了，望着阿周那的脸一时无言。</p><p> </p><p>“会变成这样你我都有份……你我都一样……</p><p>现在，这是命令…现在就给我进来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【十二】</p><p> </p><p>【注意：这节是后补的，与前面部分必要不充分关联。为了满足私欲把车补完的部分，非常没逻辑……】</p><p> </p><p>事实上，阿周那自己也在后悔。自己刚刚那番话，口吻带了些怒意，听起来果然很像头脑冲动的气话吧。不，倒不如应该说，居然能把这种要求提出口来，真是恬不知耻又滑稽可笑。</p><p>“迦尔纳？”他尝试把语调放缓，但反而给人少了几分底气的感觉。“你要临阵脱逃吗？”</p><p>在阿周那的感知中，一切边界感都已在情欲的溶解下模糊了。他有想要痛痛快快随性而为的冲动，就算那冲动名为堕落也无妨。虽然迦尔纳出乎意料地用了不近人情的粗暴方式对待他的身体，但糟糕的是，这反而令他产生了从未体会过的、被恐惧、好奇与渴望同时支配着的另类快感……更何况迦尔纳也一定忍耐了很久。那个抵在自己后腰上的坚硬他早已察觉。如果不是因为此时沉浸在这种真切的体验之中，他也许本会认为这种生理反应理所当然地属于意志力能够掌控的范围，甚至会对对方产生“为什么做不到这种程度的自我约束”的苛责。但现在他必须承认，这箭已上弦却不得发的状态在生理角度是极为辛苦的克制，这些是应当被理解、允许自然流露的生理反应。那感觉就像乘着摇摇欲坠的热气球被送上无顶天穹——他被上升的欲望一点点带入越来越高的海拔，因空气逐渐稀薄而产生缺氧感，因找不到可放松的落点而焦躁不安，心率过速伴随着肌肉紧张，双腿麻软无法支撑身体重量，下一秒或许就会爆发出某种强烈的情绪、然后筋疲力尽浑身瘫软。生理的忍耐是有极限的——他尚未成为完人，他想要得到解脱，也希望自己能令迦尔纳解脱。</p><p>迦尔纳松开压制着阿周那身体的手脚，偏了头，垂着眼，扯起一个无可奈何的笑。</p><p>“阿周那，你不会觉得这样恶心吗？”</p><p>等等，这话是什么意思？</p><p>在抚慰下好不容易进入状态的身体还在燥热中擅自兴奋着，而阿周那的心却随着迦尔纳这句话跌进冰窟。哈，难道说果然……</p><p>“你说了不想变成同性恋吧。别做让自己后悔的选择……”</p><p>他不否认自己有这种想法，但……迦尔纳，这种时候说这样的话，你这是在找借口开脱吗？</p><p>现在这种状态又有什么区别呢？正常关系的室友也绝不会像这样搂在一起抚摸身体吧。已经进行到这一步了，还能怎么选择。他与迦尔纳已经很难把这关系撇得清清白白了。如果就在这里停下，他反而不知道自己该用什么态度来面对迦尔纳了——他很难说得清自己是在什么冲动下希望迦尔纳拥抱自己的，也许是因为迦尔纳对他在情事上的引导，也许又是因为迦尔纳在他心里占据了奇怪的位置。他知道自己正在失去理性。就像赌瘾上了头了人将自己向来珍视的财宝一件件掷上赌桌，这从未体验过的刺激感令他逐渐堕落，找不到回头的退路，只能寄希望于挥霍掉一切的自己能摇到那个最幸运的头等奖，那头等奖或许正是迦尔纳本人的心——如果是这样的话，那么事后清醒过来的时候也不至于被一无所有的绝望笼罩。</p><p>但迦尔纳，居然在他将本金投到快见底的时候对他喊收手，劝他离开这场赌局？</p><p>“你是觉得我在开玩笑吗……”阿周那咬牙。“还是说，讨厌的人投怀送抱让你觉得索然无味了？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>迦尔纳无言。与他对视。这眼眸里竟有他无法读懂的愠意。</p><p>“那好吧，就当全部是我在诱导你做到这一步的。也许我早就是个自欺欺人的同性恋了……如果让你觉得恶心的话……这之后，我会搬出去的。”</p><p>“阿周那，你就那么想被我弄脏吗。”</p><p>这话似乎对阿周那起了些作用，对方皱了眉表情酸苦。</p><p>多么奇怪啊。迦尔纳在心里喃喃。自己明明是想要触碰他的吧，为什么却下意识地说出了带刺的话呢？在即将得到的时候忽然将对方推开，难道是因为人在面对轻而易举获得的事物时，会下意识地低估它的价值？不，不是的。他从未曾对阿周那其人有过任何轻视，相反，他觉得他自己才是更加“没所谓”的那种人。所以究竟是为什么……他无法究明自己这突然坠入困局般的迷茫心境，试图以言语作尖锐刀口向前突围莽出血路，在阿周那贴近上前的身心剜下伤口。</p><p>那么，阿周那呢？他又是为什么、凭什么就能接受自己对他做的这些？甚至还要把“也许自己就是同性恋”这种话搬出来来自欺欺人？这仿佛被戏弄的感觉令迦尔纳多少有些沮丧。刚刚说的“约定”就像闹着玩的过家家了吧。迦尔纳本想尽可能地为这约定忍耐自己的欲望，但阿周那却轻易地容忍并接受了自己……为什么？阿周那，你我之间临时建立起的这种尚不成熟的信任值得你抛却防备到这种程度吗？倘若自己心怀不轨，逮了这机会占尽便宜把他生吞活剥吃抹干净，他也都会一并接受、不懂得为他自己适时止损吗？这难道和阿周那刚才所说的、“对其他人的冒犯总是隐忍”是同一个道理吗？是啊，若是……若是将自己换作其他人呢，阿周那他，对其他人也会这样，在三言二语的诱导中轻率地给予他人信任、允许他们触碰他的身体吗？</p><p>迦尔纳顿觉悲从中来。他会为阿周那对他卸下心防而欣喜，却又会为阿周那对他不断滑坡底线而矛盾。他与阿周那之间尚有不能互相理解的隔阂，也许还需要更多的时间来认清这份关系的特殊性，但阿周那已经任性地将自己作注赌了出去。在这种可悲的隔阂下，心意并不完全相通，交欢不过是多巴胺提供的短暂欢愉。止于进一步的身体关系时，他确实不吝作一次引导阿周那的坏人。但一旦越了那条界的话——他无法保证自己不会对阿周那产生更多肉体的渴求和情感的索取。他原本认为自己对人际关系的建立并没有什么过分的依赖，但是阿周那似乎开始成为那个唯一的例外。若是真的做了那一步，他或许会对阿周那生出执念、会想要彻底将阿周那占有、会不愿意看到阿周那将视线放在除了自己以外的其他人身上——迦尔纳为自己居然觉醒了这种程度的独占欲而震惊，当一个人发现连自己都无法清晰认知自己的想法时，必会深陷自我怀疑的囹圄。</p><p>那些欲望对他来说似乎还是奢求，就连“只是现在想想而已”都会令他紧张到呼吸会产生疼痛错觉的程度，那感觉就像要剥夺掉他使用空气的权利。这大概是在仅存的理智边缘、面对选择而挣扎时所产生的痛感。</p><p>阿周那的年纪有任性的资本，有优渥的家庭，而他可没有。他只是一个平凡到不起眼的男人，现实生活中的打工族，纵使得了僭越的机会、歆享不属于自己的美食，他是否又能有资格将阿周那占为自己所有，让阿周那将自己如初升朝阳般灿烂的人生交付给自己？迦尔纳啊，你一贯脚踏实地鲜少迷茫，为什么在这种事上却绊了手脚。如果你能拥有理想中的决绝与超然，面对这种问题，应该能坦然无悔地做出遵从内心的选择吧？</p><p>冷静吧，三思吧，在局面尚可挽回的时候……</p><p>可惜的是，做抉择时起主导作用的既会是人的理智，也常会是一时的感情用事。在阿周那双眼泛起晶莹的一刻，迦尔纳的心瞬间没了决绝。</p><p>“是啊……如你所说。只有你，只能是你。我在赌你也是这么想……”</p><p>迦尔纳无法不因阿周那这话动容，他想要将这番话理解为是阿周那对他在内心占据特殊“地位”的承认。在他如今的生活里，对待绝大多数人都是一视同仁的礼貌友好关系，从未有人将他认定为独一无二的存在，他也习惯性地接受了老好人的称号。他在被忽视与冷漠中度过童年，体会过在变故中被抛弃，靠带刺的盔甲懵懂地自我保护，也有幸因他人的善意被温暖过，在引导中回归生活正轨。他对人的无差别善意也是在刻意矫正下成型的，在步入社会独自摸爬的数年中，他学会了将一切锋芒悉数收敛，表现成一个普通的好人，不轻易地伤害别人，也不轻易地对人显露私心与欲望。</p><p>他也见过许多人在不同心境中流下眼泪，他会为那些人共情，会理解，怜悯，会尽己所能施以自己的善意，但他永远有身处局外的疏离感，因为那些眼泪从来都不是为他而流，无法浸润至他内心深处的某一隅。而阿周那却以犯规的方式做到了——以互相嫌恶的不佳印象开端的人，让迦尔纳用另类态度对待的人，也是极少能为迦尔纳流下眼泪的人。这些都是听起来好笑却也无可奈何的原因，是他想要试图抓住阿周那的理由。</p><p>如果有所谓的前世，他们之间一定有过难以厘清的纠葛，若非如此，也不至于会有互相伤害的冲动，和在伤害过后留下远超想象的亏欠感。</p><p>“哈哈，你为什么要哭……”阿周那低头，极为勉强地用漫不经心的动作擦拭眼角，“你这样会让我产生你很在意的误会。”</p><p>迦尔纳如梦初醒。他抹了一下自己的脸，发现手指间满是湿润。这样啊……</p><p>原来自己其实已经有答案了吧。</p><p>“不，阿周那啊，这并非误会……”</p><p>他不否认自己刚刚陷入了患得患失的心灵泥沼，不过幸运的是有了阿周那的回应，他才得以从这泥沼中顺利脱身。这顾虑因阿周那而起，也将因阿周那而终。如果阿周那已下定决心将自己交付出去，那么迦尔纳也没有理由继续犹豫。他会相信阿周那，这正是他自己作过的许诺。不必再寄希望于多余的解释，言语在当下徒劳无力。他会用行动满足阿周那的期许。</p><p>迦尔纳将阿周那拥入怀中。阿周那回应着他的拥抱，用手指为他揩拭眼泪。说来可能荒唐，但在触及这真切的泪水以后，阿周那才敢相信迦尔纳此刻稀奇的表情不是自己的错觉。太好了，这就够了。他可以放心地相信迦尔纳刚刚并不是因为讨厌自己才显露出抗拒之意了。</p><p>“不是误会……那就证明给我看。”</p><p>这是解放了封印的宣告。迦尔纳咬上阿周那的喉咙，在这颗随着阿周那紧张吞咽的动作而滚动的喉结上以尖牙轻咬，端详阿周那在这微妙的疼痛中忍耐的反应。这乌扇样的睫毛随着垂眼轻柔扑动，迷乱了迦尔纳的心智。</p><p>我会证明给你看，阿周那，只要你不后悔。</p><p>迦尔纳将拥抱稍作分离，把上下身的毛绒睡衣一一脱去。阿周那被这具同为男性却与自己大相径庭的身体吸引了视线，心跳陡然加剧。他见过迦尔纳天热时洗完澡裸着上身的模样，但碍于礼节从来不会把视线聚焦在他的身体上。唯有此时他才第一次得了机会在这么近的距离下直视迦尔纳这副过于瘦削的雪白躯体，肋骨在薄薄的肌肉下根根分明。这胸膛的正前位有一道淡到快没了颜色，形状却仍有些起伏的伤疤，这道伤疤是如何产生的呢……阿周那一时恍惚。他们以室友的身份生活在同一间房子里，他却对迦尔纳的过往一无所知。</p><p>迦尔纳白色的软发被脱下的睡衣牵弄得蓬乱。这种中等长度的头发如果好生打理的话，想必一定能很容易虏获女孩子的芳心。但迦尔纳并未在意，也没留意到阿周那已经分神，只是取了旁边按摩棒的盒，倒出里面赠送的安全套。阿周那将眼神移到了迦尔纳昂首的下体上。他惊讶于迦尔纳那不符合身材的男性器官尺寸，盯到发呆，这样的迦尔纳，自己真的能……糟了。他没料到迦尔纳会忽然抬眼与他的视线相撞。这下大概已经被发现自己一直盯着对方私处看了，太失礼了。</p><p>“这个太小了……”迦尔纳面色尴尬。阿周那松了口气，看着这作为赠品的安全套尺码过于敷衍，只能将就着套上他前端一半的位置，又一阵羞赧。</p><p>“我不介意……”阿周那艰难开口，“只要你不觉得恶心的话……”</p><p>得了阿周那的许可，迦尔纳默默点了脑袋，倾身将阿周那压倒。他将阿周那双腿前压并分开，以指节拓入阿周那的下身再次开始探弄，阿周那在这动作中倒吸一口凉气。像是确认了扩张程度尚可以后，迦尔纳将手指抽出。</p><p>“我尽量不弄脏在里面。”迦尔纳将额头与他相抵。</p><p>这混蛋……事到如今还在说什么呢。阿周那苦笑。迦尔纳一手压着他的腿，一手扶着自己的下身，将涨到发硬的阳物将阿周那私密的穴口稍作磨蹭，沾抹上溢在边缘的润滑后便开始向内推送。在最前端将他穴肉顶开口的瞬间，阿周那有些惶恐。但那并不是曾经的那些担心得要死的、对男性性行为的恐惧，而是对自己能否承载得住迦尔纳身体产生不安。尽管迦尔纳在引导他，安抚他，但……</p><p>阿周那没能将胡思乱想进行到底。随着迦尔纳的用力，阳物的前端一点点撑胀开阿周那的隐秘入口。一股难以言述的委屈情绪混合着些许疼痛涌现。阿周那颤抖着身体发出呜咽声，又捂住嘴咽回。他不想让迦尔纳察觉、将这当作是自己的抵触或是不满，不愿意在这种关头因为自己的一些反应打消掉好不容易笃定的决心。忍住，忍住。</p><p>“不要忍着，阿周那。”迦尔纳在他耳旁喘息。“深呼吸……放松。”</p><p>阿周那的忍耐会令身体下意识地紧张，这让迦尔纳很难顺利进入，刚刚探入的头部在阿周那的痉挛中动弹不得，无法继续推进。他只好给阿周那抹去因疼痛而溢出的眼泪。这眼泪对于他来说过于贵重，他不允许阿周那再这样浪费了。</p><p>“可以亲你吗？”</p><p>阿周那合上水汽氤氲的双眼示意了允许。</p><p>听说亲吻有着令人身体放松的神奇魔力，迦尔纳大着胆子在阿周那身上作着验证。他咬住阿周那的唇瓣，浅浅地含在口中，舌尖加以舔舐，淡而无味，这无法令他满足。于是继续向内抵入阿周那的牙关，在前牙的齿龈一一滑过，寻找开启这扇门的密码。阿周那顺从地张了口，柔软的舌肉在等待迦尔纳的深入。但他并不急于去找那片软舌的位置，只是顺着齿根舔弄起了对方敏感的上颚。阿周那在这撩拔下痒得发抖，将舌抵了过来企图阻止迦尔纳的胡闹，却被迦尔纳成功裹挟捕获，在彼此温热的津液中交缠在一起，不自禁地发出了动情的呜咽，这反而像是给了迦尔纳传递了某种信号，他便趁着这个机会，向阿周那的身体继续深入。在前端探路成功以后，插入的难度便少了许多，腰上稍作施力，便整根深入了阿周那的体内。阿周那被这么一捅，措手不及地睁开了眼，滑落了眼泪。</p><p>没事了，现在没事了。迦尔纳成功地将另一只手腾了空，托住阿周那的后脑继续以亲吻予以安抚，缓缓律动身体控制节奏。阿周那的内里将他紧密包裹到快要融化，他也毫不客气地以吻将阿周那卷入自己的口中吸咂。他心潮澎湃，好似成功攻坚攀上了胜利的高地，想将阿周那是自己的所有物这件事向全世界告昭——这种念头果然很疯狂。</p><p>随着迦尔纳有节奏的抽送，阿周那开始适应了迦尔纳的形状，脑内的思考在情欲的作用下逐渐白纸化。几近窒息的亲吻分离后，后穴最初的疼痛感已经消失，被迦尔纳贯穿的充实感却令他下腹酸胀，每当迦尔纳磨蹭过他内里某一点时，便会有几微克的毒以快感的名义溶入血液，随着循环系统蔓延至全身，以肌束震颤的形式牵动起他全部感官，连带着穴肉一起收缩将迦尔纳绞紧。他看着迦尔纳血色的瞳仁淹没在碧色的泉中，雾气腾腾，令他心生欲淹溺于其中的冲动。迦尔纳忍耐着控制速度，将吻点落在阿周那的耳垂与颈侧，啃食这片薄嫩的颈肉，又像叼小猫一样含起皮肉轻扯。虽然他确实真的想要吃了阿周那，但事到如今倒不如说他也已经被阿周那悄然捕食了——阿周那也是那唯一的、能以魔力将他筋骨麻醉透彻，直至完全融化的人，能将他吞噬分解，揉进血肉，压榨得一滴也不剩。</p><p>他相信那些琐碎的日常矛盾不过是磁与磁两极相斥，如果可以做出改变调转一下方向，就能够像现在这样与阿周那紧紧吸引在一起。</p><p>阿周那在眼泪迷蒙中不断呻吟与喘息，零碎地念着对方名字的音节，艰难地揽住迦尔纳的肩膀，将腿架在身上人的腰间企图维持平衡。迦尔纳握住他尚未解放的柱身上下套弄，指尖在柱顶揉捻，逼得阿周那身体绷直，颅首后仰，双腿将迦尔纳箍得生疼。在这催情的毒累积到一定剂量以后，身体便在频率不断加快的冲撞下痉挛到无法自控，乳白色的浆液满溢而出，喷洒在他与迦尔纳两人的胸腹之间。这同性间的肉体交缠若是以快乐为名的堕落地狱的话，他与迦尔纳二人必然已是深陷其中无法脱身。好在临界之际迦尔纳尚余几分清醒，依着许诺撤出了阿周那的身体，毫无保留地洒在阿周那的身体上，给这片匀称的褐色躯体增了不少斑驳。本以为阿周那会对此嫌恶不已，迦尔纳下意识地伸手想为对方擦拭，但阿周那却将揽着他的肩膀收紧，两人便在潮汗与精液中黏黏糊糊地拥抱在了一起，感受着彼此的心跳和喘息从浪潮顶点逐渐回落平静。</p><p>迦尔纳手指摩挲上阿周那肩头新鲜的伤口，轻柔吮吸那半干的血迹。这伤痕会在未来结痂，留下深色的印记，正是他宣示主权的体现之一。阿周那甜软多汁，鲜活肥美，他还想要继续品尝，留下更多属于自己的印记。他已经没有余力在此刻思考未来，但至少在当下他绝不会轻易将对方放开。</p><p>阿周那专注地将迦尔纳略显蓬乱的头发一缕缕卷起，绕在他的耳后。看着迦尔纳意外转脸，那脸色潮红未退，眼中燃烧的情欲还未完全熄灭。阿周那一怔，以为自己又启动了什么神秘的开关。</p><p>“做不动了。”阿周那嘟囔。</p><p>“我也困了……嗯，不去洗一下吗？”迦尔纳眯了眯眼。已经不知道是几点了，这困意在精疲力尽之际一阵阵席卷上头，他觉得他下一秒就能埋头在阿周那的怀里直接睡着。</p><p>“明天再说……反正已经很恶心了，无所谓了。”</p><p>“唔……我也恶心，我们一起恶心。”迦尔纳以脸颊相贴回应。</p><p>“你有耳洞……”阿周那的手指在他耳垂轻蹭，“没有见你戴过东西……”</p><p>“为什么问这个？”</p><p>“……好奇，只是好奇罢了。想知道些关于你的内容。你会说给我听的吧？”阿周那眨动着黑亮眼睛。他想了解迦尔纳，想知道关于他的一切，如果现在还来得及的话。</p><p>这双与自己初尝情事的眼变得更加波光流转，令迦尔纳头晕目眩，陶醉不已。</p><p>“当然，我对你不会有保留，你想问什么都可以，什么时候听都可以。”</p><p>“那就睡一觉再说吧。现在太累了。”</p><p>“唔。我可以睡在这里……？”</p><p>“你应该不想把自己的床弄脏吧……不过，明天你要帮忙和我一起洗床单被套。”</p><p>“我会的。我帮你洗三遍，我的洗衣液超级好闻。”</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗……真是的，睡觉。”</p><p>迦尔纳放心地阿周那搂紧。有彼此均匀起伏的呼吸声作伴，想必这梦也更安定。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前面到第十节为止的设想都是没有身体接触用玩具点到为止，真正写的时候就偏轨了……不过即便是啾逞口舌之快发出了邀请，哥至少也还可以有拒绝的选项、可以留出一个想象中“哥拒绝了啾的索求”这种较为符合逻辑的走向发展可能。（←如果觉得这篇太崩坏了就还是按左边这种来理解吧，对不起）<br/>其实到上一节为止的感情节奏确实依然是【虽然互相喜欢但都没点破】的状态，并非完全互通心意……总觉得进行到底势必会有些崩坏。我尽力了……最后这节就当做支线爽文走向看好了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>